


The Twillight Phone

by YunaSabakuno18



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Gen, I tried my best, M/M, Shenanigans, Texting, Wrong Number AU, and because i can't draw to save my life i use photos, because i like pictures, because of popular demand now with actual written text, mind you i don't think the text is good but it's there, no beta we die like man, now with added pictures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaSabakuno18/pseuds/YunaSabakuno18
Summary: Ace has a shitty handwriting. Is that a 9? A 0? An 8? Who even knows. Certainly not the person that Luffy accidentaly texted.





	1. Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> Heyho! I know, I know, I just posted two Social Media works, but listen... I really like texting AUs. Sooooo… I hope you enjoy this :D And I would really love some Feedback on my writing, because I am very insecure about it...

Luffy is **bold**

Law is _italics_

Everyone else is regular

 

I hope it doesn’t get to confusing. If it is, please tell me, I’ll try to find a different solution!

**04/06/2019 // Saturday**

 Unknown number:

(10:43) **hey ace it's luffy :D**

(10:43) _Wrong number_

(10:44) **huh???**

(10:44) _You got the wrong number_

(10:45) **so you're not ace?????**

(10:45) _No_

(10:46) **oh ok**

(10:46) **sorry for bothering you!!!**

 

Unknown number:

(10:47) **hey ace it's luffy :D**

(10:48) _You still got the wrong number_

(10:48) **HUH???**

(10:48) **but i made extra sure to tip in the right digits**

(10:49) _Well congrats on that. Now please stop bothering me_

(10:49) **and you're sure you're not ace? or are you playing a prank on me?**

(10:50) _Go away_

 

Sabo:

(10:51) **sabo ace gave me a wrong number**

(10:51) 

(10:52) Who is expected to read that chicken scratch anyway?

(10:53) [Contact information attached]

(10:53) Here you go

(10:54) **thank you sabo :D :D :D**

 

Ace:

(10:55) **hey ace it's luffy :D**

(10:55) new phone who dis

(10:56) **huh???**

(10:56) **did i get the number wrong again?**

(10:57) what do you mean again?

(10:57) it's ace btw

(10:58) **your handwriting is shit**

(10:58) excuse you, my handwriting is unique

(10:59) **uhu**

 

Unknown number:

(11:00) **it's me again**

(11:00) **sorry about earlier**

(11:01) **my brother has shit handwriting**

(11:01) _It's alright_

(11:01) **:D**

(11:02) **what's your name?**

(11:02) _None of your business_

(11:03) **awwww come on :(**

(11:03) _No. Stop bothering me._

(11:04) **:( :( :(**

 

Ace:

(11:05) **the wrong number i texted wont tell me their name**

(11:06) the what now

(11:06) luffy do we have to have the stranger danger talk again?

(11:07) **please no**

(11:07) **and is it still stranger danger if i asked him?**

(11:08) **holy shit does that make me the dangerous stranger???**

 

Unkown number:

(11:09) **i'm so sorry, i'm not a dangerous stranger!!!**

(11:09) **i just wanted to be nice!**

(11:10) **you totally don't have to tell me your name!**

(11:11) _What the literal fuck_

(11:11) **i'm not a pervert who prays on people on the internet**

(11:12) **i'm really nice, i promise!**

(11:13) _I didn't think you were a pervert_

(11:13) _But I am starting to doubt your sanity. And mine because I keep responding to this nonsense_

(11:14) **i'm relieved**

(11:14) **and i'm very sane**

(11:14) **and i'm glad you keep responding :D**

(11:15) _This is not what I was expecting from today, but you are oddly entertaining_

(11:15) **:D :D :D**

(11:15) **so are you gonna tell me your name?**

(11:16) _No_

(11:16) **awwwww man :( :( :(**

 

Ace:

(11:17) **i'm not a stranger danger**

(11:17) **they said so**

(11:18) BUT WHAT IF THEY ARE???

(11:18) **HOLY SHIT**

 

Unknown number:

(11:19) **are you a dangerous stranger????**

(11:20) _No_

(11:20) **ok :D**

 

Ace:

(11:21) **they said they're not**

(11:22) don't just take their word for it!

(11:23) don't talk to them again

(11:23) promise me you won’t write them again

(11:24) **fine i promise**

(11:24) thank you

(11:25) i swear i'm going grey because of you

 

Penguin:

(16:07) _I had the most odd morning_

(16:07) coming from you that means something

(16:07) please share with the class

(16:07) _Are you and Shachi attached at the hip or something?_

(16:08) or something. spill

(16:08) _A wrong number texted me today_

(16:08) unusual sure, but not that odd

(16:09) _After they just kept on texting me, yelling about stranger danger_

(16:10) well ok then

(16:10) _The odd thing was how entertaining it was_

(16:11) are you gonna write with them again???

(16:11) _God no. I'm not insane_

(16:12) could've fooled me

(16:12) _It's very easy to fool you after all_

(16:13) do you always have to have the last word

(16:14) _Yes_

 

**06/06/2019 // Monday**

 

Unknown number:

(17:26) _I am going to murder you_

(17:27) **you said you weren't a dangerous stranger!!!**

(17:27) _fuck_

(17:27) _I clicked the wrong chat, this message wasn't meant for you_

(17:28) **ok then**

(17:28) **aaahhhhh i just remembered i'm not supposed to talk to you**

(17:29) **i promised ace**

(17:29) _Well technicaly speaking, I talked to you. You just responded_

(17:30) **hmmm**

(17:30) **i guess that works :D**

(17:31) **who do you want to kill btw?**

(17:31) _My friends_

(17:32) **huh??? why?**

(17:32) _They overfed my cat with unhealty snacks again_

(17:33) **you have a cat? :D**

(17:33) **can i see? Pleeeeeeaaaaaasseeeeeeeee**

(17:35) **i promise i'm not showing it to anyone else**

(17:36) _What the hell, it's just a picture of a cat_

(17:37) 

(17:38) **OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

(17:38) **IT'S SO CUTE**

(17:38) **what's its name?**

(17:39) _His name is Bepo_

(17:39) **please tell him he's the fluffiest cat i've ever seen**

(17:40) _Maybe_

(17:41) **and give him a hug and kiss from me :D**

(17:41) _No_

(17:42) **awwwww :( you're no fun**

(17:42) _Good_

 

Unknown number:

(23:34) **i'm saving you in my phone**

(23:34) **that way we're not strangers anymore :D**

(23:35) _We are still strangers, that won't change just because you save my number_

(23:35) _And I haven't told you my name_

(23:36) **i'm saving you under fluffy cat man**

(23:36) _No, absolutly not_

(23:37) _Pick something else_

(23:37) **if you get to pick your name i get to pick mine**

(23:38) _What makes you think I'm going to save your number?_

(23:38) _And I know your name_

(23:39) **O.O**

(23:39) _If you scroll up to the beginning "hey ace it's luffy :D"_

(23:40) **:-O**

(23:40) **i still wanna pick a nickname**

(23:41) **save me as strawhat :D**

(23:41) _Why?_

(23:42) **because that's what most people call me :D that or luffy :D**

(23:42) _Fine_

(23:43) **what name should i save?**

(23:43) _Surgeon of Death_

(23:44) **ok that is WAY cooler then my name :D**

(23:44) _That wasn't very hard_

(23:45) _Now go the fuck to sleep_

(23:45) **naaaahhh, don't wanna**

(23:46) _What are you, 12?_

(23:47) **shishishi**

(23:47) _And what is that supposed to mean?_

(23:48) **it's how i laugh**

(23:48) _You are very strange_

(23:49) **yup!**

(23:49) **well good night doc**

(23:50) _I thought you weren't tired yet?_

(23:50) **no i am tired, i just didn't want to go to sleep yet**

(23:51) **i wanna keep talking to you**

(23:51) _Good night Strawhat_

 

**07/06/2019 // Tuesday**

 

Strawhat:

(03:21) _Oh my god, please tell me you're not really 12_

 

(08:34) **no i'm 19**

 

(09:15) _Could've fooled me_

 

(11:24) **well how old are you?!**

 

(12:00) _None of your business_

 

(12:31) **aww come on, you're no fun**

(12:31) _I never said anything to the contrary_

(12:32) _But since I am in a good mood I'll tell you. I'm 22_

(12:32) **:D :D :D**

(12:33) **did something good happen?**

(12:33) _I had free coffee_

(12:34) **i don't like coffee**

(12:34) _Then you're obviously not a college student_

(12:35) **how did you know?**

(12:35) _You can't survive college without coffee or energy drinks_

(12:36) **i don't like bitter things**

(12:36) **and i'm not allowed to have energy drinks**

(12:36) **sabo and ace say they're to young for grey hair**

(12:37) _I think I get it_

(12:37) **what are you studying?**

(12:38) _I want to be a surgeon_

(12:38) **woah, isn't that like super hard? i bet you're really smart**

(12:39) _Something like that_

(12:40) _What are you doing?_

(12:40) **whatever i feel like doing :D**

(12:41) _That is not a career_

(12:41) **nope**

(12:41) **but i like doing it and i earn enough money**

(12:42) _To each his own I suppose_

(12:42) **sent me another photo of bepo!**

(12:43) [Image attached]

(12:44) **i might be in love with your cat**

(12:44) _Who isn't?_

(12:44) _I need to get back to class_

(12:45) **have a good day doc :D**

(12:45) _You too I suppose_

 

Shachi:

(15:20) You keep checking your phone

(15:20) _No, I'm not_

(15:21) You do realize that by answering you're proving my point, right?

(15:21) _I am aware of that fact yes. But I still needed to adress that I am not checking my phone more than usual_

(15:22) You never check your phone in a lecture

(15:22) And you always give me and Peng shit for it when we do it

(15:23) Peng agrees

(15:23) _Exceptions validate the rules_

(15:24) Law, could it be that you made a friend?

(15:24) _Don't be absurd_

(15:27) Peng wants me to ask if you're still txting that wrong number???

(15:27) What wrong number?

(15:27) And why am I the last to know?

(15:28) I'm hurt Law. Right here

(15:28) _I don't have to tell you about every conversation I have with everybody I know_

(15:29) Just the interesting ones

(15:30) Ey

(15:31) I can see you texting

(15:32) Stop ignoring us!

(15:34) I can't believe you

 

Surgeon Of Death:

(15:29) **i'm bored**

(15:29) **what are you doing?**

(15:30) _Sitting in a lecture. Stop distracting me_

(15:30) **like in school? Boooring**

(15:31) _It's really not_

(15:32) _Interesting medical fact of the day:  The muscles that control your eyes contract about 100,000 times a day (that's the equivalent of giving your legs a workout by walking 50 miles)._

(15:33) **woooaaaahhhhh**

(15:33) **another one**

(15:34) _No, that was the fact of the day. Now you have to wait till tomorrow_

(15:34) **how about we trade?**

(15:35) _How?_

(15:35) **you tell me a sciency fact and i sent you pictures of cute animals i meet in the street**

(15:36) _I don't even know how to respond by this except that my professor is looking my way and i should really put my phone aw_

 

Shachi:

(15:36) Haha! Sweet revenge!

(15:36) Penguin would like me to point out that Karma is a bi

 

(17:30) _I agree, Karma is a bitch_

(17:30) Shut up Law

 

Strawhat:

(17:30) _I am going to murder you_

(17:31) **you're back :D**

(17:31) **are you mad at your friend again?**

(17:32) _No, this time I meant to send this to you_

(17:32) **O.O**

(17:32) **i didn't do anything!!!!**

(17:33) _The professor took my phone away_

(17:33) **lol**

(17:33) **that's your fault not mine**

(17:34) _I am going to invent long-distance limb-removal and make you suffer_

(17:34) **:D :D :D**

 

**08/06/2019 // Wednesday**

 

Strawhat:

(05:01) _When we go to sleep and enter REM (Rapid Eye Movement),our bodies become completely paralyzed as areas of the brain that control movement are de-activated._

 

(08:42) **why were you awake so early???**

(08:42) **and that's kinda terrifying**

(08:43) _I had hoped to wake you up_

(08:43) **nothing can wake me when i'm asleep**

(08:44) **and that's kinda mean**

(08:44) _It was supposed too_

(08:45) **you are an asshole :D**

(08:45) _Don't be so delighted by that fact_

(08:46) **:D :D :D**

(08:46) **have a good day!**

(08:50) _You too I guess_

 

(10:11) 

(10:11) **here is a cute dog i met today :D**

(10:12) _That is a cute dog_

(10:12) _I will not give you another medical fact_

(10:13) **what?! why not :(**

(10:13) 

(10:14) **awwwwwwww :D :D :D**

 

Cora:

(12:30) Hello Law :)

(12:30) _Hello Cora_

(12:31) How are your classes going? Are you still happy with med school?

(12:31) _I'm fine Cora_

(12:32) That's good

(12:32) Doffy and Sengoku will be glad to hear that this saturday

(12:33) _No, absolutly not_

(12:33) Law!

(12:34) _No! I'm not going to another of those stupid charity events_

(12:34) But it's for a good cause!

(12:35) _If your brother backs it, it can't be all that good_

(12:35) But Baby5 and Buffalo are going to be there too!

(12:36) _This actually makes me want to go even less_

(12:36) I'll be there

(12:37) _I don't want to_

(12:37) Law, you're going to make me cry

(12:38) _Cora_

(12:38) Law

(12:38) _No_

(12:39) You won't have to come to family dinner on sunday if you do this

(12:45) _Fine_

(12:46) Yay :) :) :)

(12:46) _I hate this fucking family_

 

Penguin:

(13:01) _I need to vent_

(13:01) can't talk right now, we're in lab

 

Strawhat:

(13:02) _I need to vent_

(13:03) **sup**

(13:03) _My fucking family_

(13:04) **this should be good :D**

(13:05) _My family is a ragtag group of living nightmares._

(13:05) _My uncle is running a company like a mob boss, my cousins are the most annoying people I have ever met, my grandfather was in the military and is now a higher up in the police force who loves to enforce his rules and my dad_

(13:06) **your dad?**

(13:06) _My dad is the only good one, including me. But he is also a manipulative asshole_

(13:07) **seems like fun :D**

(13:07) _It really isn't_

(13:08) _And now I'm forced to attend a charity event for my douchebag uncle and play-pretend happy family_

(13:09) _Fuck my life_

(13:10) **yeah i get that**

(13:10) **my grandpa's the same**

(13:10) **we had to go to all these boring things too when we were little**

(13:11) **but i made a few friends along the way so it's fine :D**

(13:11) **hey maybe we know each other :D**

(13:12) _You don't even know if we're in the same area, I doubt we were in the same circles as children_

(13:12) **booooring**

(13:13) 

(13:13) **look at this dog walking itself :D**

(13:14) _You sure are something else Strawhat_

(13:14) **shishishi~**

(13:15) _Thanks for letting me vent_

(13:15) **sure thing doc :D**

 

Penguin:

(19:20) still need to vent?

(19:21) _No it’s fine_

(19:21) u sure?

(19:22) _Yeah, I feel better._

(19:22) [Image attached]

(19:23) what a good boy, walking all by himself :D

(19:23) are you searching cute animal pictures now to calm down?

(19:24) _Something like that_

 

**09/06/2019 // Thursday**

 

Strawhat:

(08:00) _It only takes 7 pounds of pressure to rip your ear off._

(08:01) **good morning to you too :D**

(08:01) 

(08:02) **someone took their bird for a walk**

(08:02) _That’s risky_

(08:03) **but cute :D**

(08:03) _I suppose_

(08:04) _Have a good day Strawhat_

(08:04) **you know I think I want you to call me luffy**

(08:05) _I am not going to do that_

(08:05) **why not????????**

 

Zoro:

(08:50) **the wrong number I texted on accident won’t tell me their name**

(08:50) **but don’t tell ace!**

(08:51) what

(08:51) I have no idea what you want me to say or what is going on

(08:52) **I texted a wrong number on accident and they won’t tell me their name**

(08:52) **keep up zoro**

(08:52) well I wouldn’t tell my name to someone I don’t know either

(08:53) **but we’ve been texting for days now :(**

(08:53) you kept texting them?

(08:54) **no**

(08:54) **not really**

(08:54) **I had to promise ace not to write them again**

(08:55) but you do!

(08:55) **no! they wrote again and I responded**

(08:56) **I didn’t promise not to respond**

(08:56) you are a little shit

(08:57) no wonder ace is going grey

(08:57) **but why won’t the doc tell me his name?**

(08:58) who?

(08:58) **the number**

(08:59) this conversation is giving me whiplash

(08:59) why are you calling him doc?

(09:00) **they didn’t like the name I wanted to save them under and told me to save surgeon of death**

(09:00) that is an awesome name

(09:01) **right? :D**

(09:01) why do you need to know their name anyway? You have something to call them

(09:02) **I just wanna**

(09:02) **they seem so cool**

(09:02) **I want to be friends**

(09:03) I’m speaking from experience when I say this

(09:03) keep on doing what you’re doing and keep on being you

(09:03) sooner or later they will break

(09:04) we all did

(09:04) **hmmmm that’s true**

(09:04) **thanks zoro :D**

 

Surgeon of Death:

(09:10) **i decided! we’re friends now! And that means we exchange at least our names!**

(09:10) **you know mine already**

(09:11) **you can ask me something else in return**

 

(11:24) _And what if I don’t want your friendship?_

(11:25) **you got it anyway**

(11:25) **i just think you’re really cool and smart and i like talking to you**

(11:26) _Strangely enough I don’t mind talking to you either_

(11:26) **:D :D :D**

(11:27) **soooooooooooo?**

(11:27) _I need to get to my next class_

(11:28) **aww come on!**

 

Cora:

(12:00) _On a scale from 1 to 10 how stupid is it to give a stranger which you met on the internet your real name?_

(12:01) Depends on the person and where you met them I suppose

(12:01) Your full name? Probably around a 5, maybe more if the circumstances are sketchy

(12:02) Why?

(12:02) _I’ll tell you Saturday_

(12:02) Law, don’t tell me you’ve met someone? :D :D :D

(12:03) _Don’t be ridiculous. You know I’m not interested in that_

(12:03) You know I will love you either way, but you never know! You could still fall in love even if you don’t like sex

(12:04) _I really don’t want to have this discussion with you Cora. Again._

(12:04) Fine, fine. I love you Law.

 

Strawhat:

(23:59) _If I tell you my name I can ask anything of you?_

(00:00) **sure :D**

(00:00) **i mean, anything I can tell you**

 

**10/06/2019 // Friday**

 

(00:01) _Tell me your full name and sent me a picture of you wearing a strawhat while holding a fork and a bowl while wearing lipstick_

(00:01) **okaaaaaay**

(00:02) **gimme a sec**

(00:10) **we don’t have any lipstick lying around so I used ketchup, I hope that’s fine too**

(00:10) [Image attached]

(00:10) **my name is Luffy D. Monkey :D**

(00:11) _You look like an idiot_

(00:11) _My name is Law Trafalgar_

(00:12) **your name is waaaaay to complicated**

(00:12) _No it’s not_

(00:13) **I’m gonna change your contact name to torao**

(00:13) _You will do no such thing_

(00:14) **too late torao :D**

(00:14) _I regret every decision which has brought me here_

(00:14) **:D :D :D**

(00:15) _The brain continues to send out electric wave signals until approximately 37 hours after death._

(00:15) _Goodnight Strawhat_

(00:16) **TORAO NO**

 


	2. Family & Swords

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's chapter 2!  
> Lots of Love xxx

Luffy is **bold**

Law is _italics_

Everyone else is regular

 

 

**10/06/2019 // Friday**

 

Strawhat:

(10:15) _I’m still waiting on my animal picture_

(10:16) **oh yeah, hold on a sec**

(10:16) 

(10:17) _Is that a goat?_

(10:17) **it’s an alpaca :D**

(10:18) **i met them this morning on my way to get breakfast**

(10:18) _How do you even meet an alpaca on the street like that?_

(10:18) **luck :D**

 

DOOFlamingo:

(12:00) Your suit is waiting at the mansion. Be there at 18 PM sharp tomorrow for preparations

(12:00) _Go die in a ditch_

(12:01) That is no way to talk to your loving uncle Law. We taught you better than that

(12:01) _Go die in a ditch Sir_

(12:02) That’s my boy

 

Penguin:

(12:03) _I am going to murder someone tomorrow_

(12:03) I love that half of our conversations are you vowing to kill someone

(12:04) _The other half is me vowing to disembowel or dismember someone_

(12:04) wouldn’t want to get to repetitive

(12:05) _Exactly_

(12:05) what’s eating at you this time?

(12:06) _Cora made a deal with me_

(12:06) _I have to go to a charity gala of my beloved uncle tomorrow_

(12:07) ouch

(12:07) what do you get out of it?

(12:08) _Immunity for the next family dinner_

(12:08) that’s a fair trade

(12:09) _And the only reason I agreed to do this_

(12:09) _I’m still pissed_

(12:10) I mean I get that you don’t like this but maybe I don’t know try to see this as an opportunity to eat some good food?

(12:10) _Or maybe I need to break something. I bet that will brighten my mood_

(12:10) you did want to take up kendo again

(12:11) might as well be now

(12:11) _I’ll think about it_

 

Strawhat:

(15:01) **torao~**

(15:02) _That’s not my name_

(15:02) **:D :D :D**

(15:02) **are you doing something fun this weekend?**

(15:03) _Sadly no_

(15:03) **awwww, why not?**

(15:04) _I need to do something with my family_

(15:04) **yeah you said that’s not fun**

(15:04) **then you should do something fun after :D**

(15:05) **what do you like to do for fun?**

(15:05) i **like to eat :D or go hang out with my friends and go on adventures**

(15:06) _Adventures?_

(15:06) **yeah! like hiking in the woods or sailing or going to the amusement park**

(15:06) **everything can be an adventure :D**

(15:07) _You’re a very positive person, aren’t you?_

(15:07) **yup! :D**

(15:07) _I’m not_

(15:08) **so we match :D**

(15:08) _Not really, no_

(15:08) **do to! We’re opposites so we match :D**

(15:09) _No, the saying goes ‘Opposites attract’_

(15:09) **huh**

(15:09) **that’s the same**

(15:10) _It’s not_

(15:10) **is too**

(15:10) _No it isn’t_

(15:11) **is too :D**

(15:11) _You are impossible_

(15:12) **:D :D :D**

(15:15) **so what do you do for fun?**

(15:16) _I read_

(15:16) **booooring**

(15:16) **we could play a game together :D**

(15:17) _And what kind of game would that be?_

(15:17) **don’t know yet**

(15:17) **i’ll think of something :D**

(15:18) _I can barely contain my excitement_

(15:32) **that was sarcasm, wasn’t it?**

(15:32) _Did that really take you that long to figure that out?_

(15:33) **shut up! i’m not good with that :-/**

(15:33) _Well that’s too bad for you. I speak sarcasm fluently_

(15:34) **wait i didn’t know it was an entire different language!**

(15:34) _You are an idiot_

(15:35) **well yeah**

(15:35) **i’m pretty stupid**

(15:36) _I don’t think you’re stupid_

(15:36) **you don’t??? but you said that i’m an idiot**

(15:37) _The two don’t have to be related. I know some very smart people who are complete morons_

(15:37) _So no, I don’t think you’re stupid_

(15:38) **:D :D :D**

(15:38) **well i think you are an asshole**

(15:38) _You would be correct in your assumption_

(15:39) **but i also thing you’re a pretty great guy**

(15:39) **thanks torao :D**

(15:55) _That is still not my name_

(15:55) **:D :D :D**

 

**11/06/2019 // Saturday**

 

(11:20) 

(11:20) **that cat has a mustache :D**

(11:20) **it looks a bit like dorian from dragon age**

 

(13:15) _What’s dragon age?_

(13:15) _You sit on the biggest muscle in your body, the gluteus maximus a.k.a. the butt._

(13:16) **:D :D :D you said butt**

(13:16: _Indeed I did_

(13:17) **dragon age is a really cool game series**

(13:17) **you should play it**

(13:18) _I don’t have time to play games. I’m busy with school_

(13:18) **you can’t be busy all the time torao**

(13:19) _Stop calling me that_

(13:19) _And I’m always busy_

(13:20) **sounds dumb**

(13:20) **you should get a hobby torao**

(13:21) _I have a hobby. I just hadn’t time for it lately_

(13:21) **ooooohhhhh what is it????**

(13:22) _I used to do a lot of kendo_

(13:22) **so cool :D**

(13:22) **my best friend is really good at kendo too**

(13:22) **he never loses :D**

(13:22) **are you any good?**

(13:23) _I like to think I am_

(13:23) **why did you stop?**

(13:25) _I was busy_

(13:25) _But I want to start again_

(13:25) **great :D**

(13:25) **today is your family thing right?**

(13:26) _Yes_

(13:26) **you should write me**

(13:26) **you can vent and then it won’t be as boring for you :D**

(13:27) _I might actually take you up on that_

(13:27) **yay :D**

 

Cora: (17:30) I’m already at Doffys. You are still coming, right?

(17:31) _Yes Cora, I’m on my way._

 

Shachi:

(17:50) _I wouldn’t say no to a mercy killing. Me or my uncle, I’m not picky_

(17:51) You can do it Law, we believe in you!

 

Strawhat:

(19:20) **so how’s the party?**

(19:21) _We haven’t arrived yet. All of us are still being dressed to my uncles standards_

(19:21) **oh wow, seems serious**

(19:22) _I hate black tie events. I hate wearing a suit_

(19:22) **yeah me too**

(19:22) **shorts and t-shirt are way more comfortable**

(19:23) _Or hoodies_

(19:23) **yessss, those are nice too :D**

(19:23) **i don’t think i ever bought one for myself but I have like 50 :D**

(19:24) _So you’re a hoodie thief. Shame on you_

(19:24) **only from the people i like :D**

(19:25) **I KNOW NO SHAME**

(19:25) _Why am I not surprised?_

(19:26) **:D :D :D**

(19:26) **what kind of thing is this anyway?**

(19:30) **???**

(19:35) **torao~**

(19:35) **it’s not nice to ignore me**

(19:40) **did you die?**

 

(21:10) _Something like that_

(21:10) **torao lives :D**

(21:11) _That is not my name._

(21:11) _And I was “asked” to put my phone away by the rest of my family_

(21:12) _I feel like a rebellious teen who was reprimanded at the dinner table_

(21:12) **:D :D :D**

(21:12) **so what kind of party is this? Is there any good food?**

(21:13) _It’s a fundraiser for something or the other, I didn’t pay attention_

(21:13) _And the food is good_

(21:14) _An acquaintance of mine just pointed out that it was nothing special and now he’s listing all the things he would’ve done differently_

(21:14) **food is food torao**

(21:14) _The guy I just told you about is having a fit about your comment_

(21:15) **aww did you make another friend torao?**

(21:15) _No. We’ve just known each other for years now. We always meet at these parties but we both hate them. I think we bonded over that_

(21:16) **that’s friendship torao**

(21:16) **you shouldn’t be afraid of friendship!**

(21:17) _You are a menace_

(21:17) _fuck_

(21:17) **???**

(21:30) _I had to escape, my cousin was trying to corner me_

(21:30) _I used my “friend” as bait and threw him to the wolves_

(21:31) **:-O**

(21:31) _It’s every man for himself. And I don’t think he really minded much_

(21:32) **you’re so weird torao :D**

(21:32) _Pot, Kettle_

(21:33) **???**

(21:33) _Forget it_

(21:34) _What are you doing tonight?_

(21:34) **i’m hanging out with a few of my friends**

(21:34) **it’s movie night :D**

(21:35) _Shouldn’t you be paying attention to the movie then?_

(21:35) **naaahh, nami won and we’re watching a romantic comedy**

(21:35) **romance is bleh**

(21:36) _Very descriptive_

(21:36) _I’m not a fan myself_

(21:37) **i like the idea of loving someone but i never met anyone that i found interesting enough and i don’t really care either way**

(21:37) _That is a very sensible way of thinking_

(21:37) **:D :D :D**

 

(22:24) _At least they serve coffee at this thing_

(22:25) **bleeeeehhhhhh**

(22:25) **now you won’t be able to sleep later**

(22:26) _Sleep is for the weak_

(22:26) **is it though?**

(22:26) **my best friend is sleeping constantly and he’s super strong!**

(22:27) _Actually a healthy sleep circle of 8 hours every night is ideal to keep the body strong and healthy_

(22:27) _But I have trouble sleeping on good days, so it doesn’t really matter if I drink this now or not_

(22:28) _It helps me keep my head clear_

(22:28) **well you’re the doc**

(22:29) _Not quite yet, but I’m getting there_

 

(23:00) _Kill me please_

(23:01) **murder is wrong torao**

(23:01) **but punching your problem till it goes away is a-ok**

(23:02) _Punching my problem seems very tempting right now_

(23:02) _My uncles pimp boyfriend just arrived_

(23:03) _I’m pretty sure he’s a mob boss_

(23:03) _On the other hand I’m pretty sure my uncle is a mob boss too_

(23:04) **my brothers adopted father is boss of a motorcycle gang**

(23:04) **but he’s super nice :D**

(23:04) _Isn’t he your adopted father too?_

(23:05) **nope**

(23:05) **my dad is alive somewhere**

(23:05) **sabo works for him**

(23:06) _The brother who’s adopted by the motorcycle gang?_

(23:06) **no that’s ace**

(23:06) **sabo’s my other brother**

(23:07) _Your family seems as complicated as mine_

(23:07) **maybe :D but I like it like that**

(23:07) _At least family dinner is never boring_

(23:07) _Even if we’re all this close to murdering each other_

(23:08) **a dinner with all of my family would be super fun :D and suuuuuuper many people**

 

**12/06/2019 // Sunday**

 

(01:02) _Finally_

(01:02) **is it over?**

(01:03) _Yeah_

(01:03) _Did I wake you?_

(01:04) **it’s fine**

(01:04) _Sorry_

(01:05) **get home save torao :D**

(01:05) _Still not my name_

 

(02:15) 

(02:15) _I’m sorry if I woke you again but look at my cat_

(02:16) **woooooooooorth iiiiiiiittt**

 

(08:34) _Brushing your teeth regularly has been shown to prevent heart disease._

(08:35) **i thought it was only good for cleaning your theeth**

(08:35) _Now you know better_

(08:36) **good morning torao :D**

(08:36) _You’re not going to stop are you?_

(08:37) **:3**

(08:37) 

(08:38) **that cat almost jumped on me :D**

(08:38) _There are worse ways to die_

(08:38) **how are you feeling today?**

(08:39) _Good_

(08:39) **that’s good :D**

(08:39) **i’m going to the zoo today! So i’ll talk to you later**

(08:40) _Have a good day_

 

Sanji Vinsmoke:

(12:15) [Adress attached]

(12:15) This is the address of the Dojo I told you about

(12:16) _Thank you, I appreciate it_

(12:16) Don’t mention it

(12:17) But if you’re any good you should try to beat the green-haired guy who trains there

(12:17) And if you do, tell me in great detail about it so I can mock him for all eternity

(12:18) _I’ll see what I can do_

(12:18) _But the answer is probably no_

(12:19) Spoilsport

(12:19) _It has been known_

 

Strawhat:

(21:06) **toraoooooooo**

(21:06) **whatcha doing? :D**

(21:10) _I’m studying. I have a test tomorrow_

(21:10) **oh wow**

(21:10) **sorry i bothered you**

(21:11) _You’re not bothering me_

(21:11) _I could use a break_

(21:11) **:D :D :D**

(21:11) ****

(21:12) **look at them! Aren’t they cute?!**

(21:12) _Very. I take it you had fun at the zoo?_

(21:12) **yeah! :D**

(21:13) _You wouldn’t happen to have a photo of a penguin?_

(21:13) **i think so**

(21:13) **lemme check**

(21:13) **I took so many photos :D**

(21:18) 

(21:18) **tada! I had some too, but robin’s are way better**

(21:19) _Perfect, thank you_

(21:19) **do you like penguins torao?**

(21:20) _They’re alright. But a friend of mine is a huge fan_

(21:20) **awwwww that’s nice of you :D**

(21:20) _It is, isn’t it?_

 

Penguin:

(21:20) _[Image attached]_

(21:20) hell yeah :D

(21:21) _Even this animal has more luck with dating than you_

(21:21) fuck you

(21:22) It’s not as if you had more luck either!

(21:22) _The important difference here being: I am not interested in romance, you are_

(21:23) just you wait, one of these days you’re gonna fall in love and I will be there to laugh at you

(21:23) _I doubt it_

(21:24) I mean I know you’re ace, but you told me you had a crush before. So it could happen!

(21:24) _I am asexual and demiromantic, true. But I also loathe most people and I don’t really like touching so I doubt that I’ll get to know anyone enough to actually develop… feelings_

(21:25) _You lot are enough for me thanks_

(21:25) awwwwwwwwwwwww

(21:25) we love you too Law!!!!!

(21:26) _How did this happen? I wanted to mock you, not talk about my feelings_

(21:26) these things tend to sneak up on you

(21:27) _And then they rip out your jugular_

(21:27) _With their teeth_

(21:27) you’re creepy

 

**13/06/2019 // Monday**

 

Strawhat:

(07:30) _Your ears secrete more ear wax when you are afraid than when you aren't._

 

(08:52) **are you nervous before your test? Good luck!**

(08:52) 

(08:53) **they’re on a date :D**

 

(10:15) _I wasn’t nervous_

(10:15) _I know I’m brilliant_

(10:24) **woah, so arrogant :D**

(10:24) _It’s not arrogance if it’s true_

(10:25) **you’re so weird XD XD XD**

(10:25) _Well so are you_

(10:26) **we’d make a good team :D**

(10:26) _Debatable_

(10:27) **:P**

(10:30) **are you doing something fun today?**

(10:31) _It’s Monday_

(10:31) **so?**

(10:32) _Never mind_

(10:33) _I thought about checking out a dojo in town_

(10:33) **oohhhh coooool :D**

(10:34) **tell me about it?**

(10:34) _I haven’t been there yet_

(10:34) **but how did you find it?** (10:35) _Word of mouth_

(10:35) **???**

(10:36) _A friend told me about it_

(10:36) **:D :D :D**

(10:37) **well tell me later then!**

(10:37) _Sure, why not_

(10:37) _I need to get back to class_

(10:38) **bye torao :D**

 

Shachi:

(19:39) So? How did it go? Did you like the studio?

(19:40) _It was good. There’re some very talented people_

(19:40) And you like a challenge

(19:41) _I do_

(19:41) _I’m still a bit rusty but I’m getting there_

(19:42) Did you already fight against someone?!

(19:42) _Of course I did. What better way to find out at what level you’re at?_

(19:43) Did you at least win once?

(19:43) _More than once. But I also lost a few_

(19:44) _There was one guy who was a monster_

(19:44) _He destroyed everyone there, except the teacher_

(19:44) _There was blood_

(19:45) That sounds terrifying?!!

(19:45) _It was awesome_

 

Sanji Vinsmoke:

(19:44) _Your friend is a monster_

(19:44) He’s not my friend!

(19:45) Do you think you can beat him?!

(19:45) _Not right now and not without a real struggle or cheating_

(19:46) Damnit

(19:46) Thanks anyway

 

Strawhat:

(21:20) **sooooooo**

(21:20) **how was it? :D**

(21:20) **did you get beat up?**

(21:21) **did you beat someone else up? :D**

(21:22) _Yes_

(21:22) _I’ll be going there more often now_

(21:23) **shishishishishishi~**

(21:23) **did you have fun?**

(21:24) _I did_

(21:24) _What did you do today?_

(21:25) **I helped usopp edit a video**

(21:25) **you should watch it :D**

(21:25) **he’s really good**

(21:26) **[Link attached]**

(21:27) _I’ll think about it_

(21:27) **:D**


	3. Fighting Dirty & Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :D It's super warm where I'm at, I feel like I'm melting… but I hope all of you enjoy this chapter!  
> Lots of Love xxx

Luffy is **bold**

Law is _italics_

Everyone else is regular

 

 

**14/06/2019 // Tuesday**

 

Strawhat:

(06:12) _The tips of your fingers have enough strength to support the weight of your whole body_

 

(08:06) **I knew that one :D**

 

(10:15) _Ever needed to hold onto something for dear life?_

(10:16) **yup**

(10:16) **we climbed a skyscraper last summer**

(10:17) _What?_

(10:17) **:D**

(10:18) _How are you still alive? Why would you do something like that? Are you insane?_

(10:18) **we did it for fun of course silly torao**

(10:19) **and most people say it’s just dumb luck that I’m still alive**

(10:19) **and I already told you I’m very sane**

(10:20) _I think we have a very different definition of sane_

 

Unknown Number:

(18:45) where are you?

(18:46) _Excuse me?_

(18:46) I’m waiting for you at the studio, where are you?

(18:47) _I think you have the wrong number_

(18:47) is this Law Trafalgar?

(18:48) _Yes_

(18:48) it’s zoro

(18:49) _How did you get my number?_

(18:49) it’s on the form you filled out

(18:50) _This is an invasion of privacy_

(18:50) whatever

(18:50) when will you get here?

(18:51) _I’m not going today_

(18:51) why? Scared you’ll lose again?

(18:51) _I’m not scared, but I have other stuff to do in my life_

(18:52) I’m disappointed in your lack of commitment

(18:52) but can’t change that if you’re a chicken

(18:53) _I am going to pound you into the dirt tomorrow_

(18:53) looking forward to it

 

Sanji Vinsmoke:

(19:00) _Ok, I decided, I’m going to destroy Zoro, I don’t even care_

(19:00) _The nerve of him!_

(19:00) _He called me scared! Can you believe it?!_

(19:02) This is the best moment of my life

(19:02) I’m rooting for you Law!

 

Strawhat:

(22:34) _torao~_

(22:34) **I know we didn’t really talked today but I wanted to tell you good night anyway :D**

(22:35) **so I hope you have nice dreams**

(22:35) _Thank you Luffy, good night._

(22:35) **!!!!**

(22:35) **you called me by my name :D :D :D**

(22:36) _No I didn’t_

(22:36) **XD XD XD**

 

**15/06/2019 // Wednesday**

 

(06:07) _The sound you hear when you crack your knuckles is actually the sound of nitrogen gas bubbles bursting._

 

(09:04) **I hear that all the time :D**

 

(10:15) _I kind of figured you did._

(10:15) **:D**

(10:15) ****

(10:16) **I met this cat today, but it’s not as cute as bepo :D**

(10:16) _Well of course not._

(10:16)

(10:17) **ahhhhhhhhhhhhh I love him**

(10:17) **we didn’t talk anymore yesterday**

(10:18) _That’s true_

(10:18) **did you do anything fun yesterday?**

(10:19) _Not really no. I just promised someone to beat them up today_

(10:19) **really????!!!! :D :D :D**

(10:20) _Yes_

(10:20) **nice :D tell me later if you won**

(10:20) _Are you doubting that I’ll win?_

(10:21) **well I don’t know how strong you are torao**

(10:21) **but I’m rooting for you :D**

(10:21) _I’m plenty strong_

(10:21) _And I learned to fight dirty_

(10:22) **:-O**

 

Penguin:

(14:05) doc, you look kinda tense today

(14:05) _I’m mentally preparing to take someone down_

(14:05) _Also don’t text me during the lecture_

(14:06) ahhhh my bad

(14:06) we should’ve realized it was your evil-scheming-face

(14:07) _Exactly. Now hush_

(14:07) who’re you scheming against?

(14:08) don’t ignore me

(14:10) asshole

 

Zoro:

(20:20) what kind of trick was that?

(20:21) _I figured you hadn’t heard of that technique before_

(20:21) teach me

(20:22) _Why would I do that?_

(20:22) you need a trainings partner who challenges you

(20:30) _Fine_

(20:31) did that hurt?

(20:31) _Shut up. I can come into the gym on Monday, Wednesday and Thursday. Maybe the weekends_

(20:32) perfect

 

Sanji Vinsmoke:

(20:45) _I have god news and bad news_

(20:45) _The good news is that I won_

(20:45) _The bad news is that I’m his new training partner_

(20:46) Curse you Law! How could you betray my trust like that?!

(20:46) But good job on winning. You don’t happen to have that on video, do you?

(20:47) _No_

 

Strawhat:

(20:50) _I won_

(20:50) _But only barely_

(20:50) _The other guy is really strong_

(20:51) **but you won! :D**

(20:51) **nice :D :D :D**

(20:52) _So, what did you do today?_

(20:52) **eeehhhh nothing much really**

(20:53) **I walked dadans dog, I punched a guy in the face because he was a jerk to some of my friends and then I ran from the cops**

(20:53) **pretty normal day**

(20:54) _You ran from the cops?_

(20:54) **yuppp, but they never catch me**

(20:54) **and even if they did they can never hold me**

(20:55) **it’s not like I do bad things**

(20:55) **I just do a lot of things that seem to annoy people**

(20:56) _Like punching them and climbing up skyscrapers?_

(20:56) **:D :D :D**

(20:57) _You do know that’s against the rules, right?_

(20:57) **eh I don’t care about the rules**

(20:57) **I want to live freely and not be bound by something stupid that on old guy somewhere made a rule**

(20:58) _I see_

(20:58) **how about you?**

(20:58) **are you gonna call me a criminal too?**

(20:59) _No. You actually found my one true weakness: Telling people to fuck off and doing things out of spite_

(20:59) **yay :D**

(20:59) **I think I would’ve been really sad if you said something different**

(21:00) **I really like talking to you and I would miss this**

(21:10) **torao?**

(21:11) **did you die?**

(21:20) **you know it’s mean to just disappear right when I tell you that I would miss you**

(21:20) **:(**

(21:45) _I would miss this too_

(21:46) **:D :D :D**

(21:46) _Even though this is crazy, we’ve been talking for what? A week?_

(21:46) **a week and a half**

(21:47) _Well, this is still crazy_

(21:47) _But if we keep doing this I have to tell you that I have trust and commitment issues and I like my space_

(21:48) _I might disappear when this gets too much for me_

(21:48) **as long as you promise to come back eventually I don’t mind waiting for you**

(22:15) _I promise. Good night Luffy_

(22:15) **Good night torao :D**

**16/06/2019 // Thursday**

 

Strawhat:

(06:07) _You can only smell 1/20th as well as a dog._

 

(08:15) **think about how much better everything would smell :D**

 

(10:15) _Or how much worse._

(10:15) **hi torao :D**

(10:16) _Hello?_

(10:16) **:D :D :D**

(10:17) _You seem cheerful today_

(10:17) **I am in a really good mood :D**

(10:18) _That’s nice. Any particular reason?_

(10:18) **dunno, just are :D**

(10:19) _Well then_

(10:19) **:D**

(10:20) **[Image attached]**

 

Usopp:

(13:04) hey luffy, you wanna help with a new video?

(13:04) **sure :D :D :D**

(13:05) we’re playing paintball

(13:05) **:D :D :D :D :D**

 

Strawhat:

(19:30) **torao~**

(19:30) **what are you doing?**

(19:35) _Hurting_

(19:35) **what happened???!!! Are you alright???!!!**

(19:36) _I’m fine, just sore_

(19:36) _My new partner for kendo threw me around like a rag doll today_

(19:37) _No doubt revenge for my surprise win yesterday_

(19:37) **poor torao :D**

(19:38) _Yes, poor me indeed. I can feel your sympathy_

(19:38) _Since we established what I’m doing, what are you doing?_

(19:39) **we’re waiting for a friend of mine to come back from training**

(19:39) **he’s doing kendo too :D**

(19:40) _Small world_

(19:40) **when he gets here we’re gonna watch a movie**

(19:41) _Sounds like fun_

(19:41) **you wanna join us?**

(19:41) _No_

(19:42) _And even if I wanted I couldn’t_

(19:42) **sure you can**

(19:42) **we can stream together**

(19:43) _That’s actually really sweet of you, but still no_

(19:43) _I’m meeting up with my friends as well_

(19:44) **fine**

(19:44) **but we can watch a movie together this weekend :D**

(19:44) _I’ll think about it_

(19:45) **bye torao :D**

 

**17/06/2019 // Friday**

 

Strawhat:

(06:05) _The ears never stop growing through lifetime._

 

(09:10) **I always thought they were so big because people pull at them**

 

(10:15) _Did you get your ears pulled a lot as a child?_

(10:15) **still do sometimes**

(10:16) **nami is scary**

(10:16) _I’m pretty sure she has good reason_

(10:16) **torao is mean**

(10:17) _It has been known_

(10:17) _My friends are complaining about you btw_

(10:18) **but I didn’t do anything!**

(10:18) _They are complaining because I’m texting with you every day in my break_

(10:18) _I think they feel neglected_

(10:19) **:D :D :D :D :D**

(10:19) **ok in that case I’m very guilty**

(10:19) **you can tell them I’m not sorry**

(10:20) **they get to talk to you in person, so they shouldn’t be jealous**

(10:20) _I’ll let them know_

(10:20) **:3**

(10:21) **wanna watch a movie tonight?**

(10:21) _I don’t think you really want that_

(10:21) _Most people claim I am not good company when it comes to movies_

(10:22) **of course I want too! I never do things I don’t want to do**

(10:22) _Yeah, I kind of gathered that already_

(10:23) **and I don’t care if you talk while watching something**

(10:23) **I do too, so it’s fine :D**

(10:24) _Since we wouldn’t be in the same room anyway it wouldn’t make a difference if we were talking or not_

(10:24) _And most people find my comments “scary” or “creepy” or inappropriate”_

(10:25) **those people are stupid**

(10:25) **what movies do you like to watch?**

(10:25) _Horror_

(10:26) **yay, I love horror movies :D it’s decided! You can pick a movie**

(10:26) _You can’t just say it’s decided! What if I have plans tonight?_

(10:27) **do you?**

(10:27) _It’s the principle of things_

(10:27) **so you don’t :D**

(10:28) _I hate you_

(10:28) **no you don’t :D**

(10:28) **otherwise you wouldn’t spent your break texting me :D**

(10:29) **come on torao, pick a movie**

(10:30) **???**

(10:35) **do you need space?**

(10:36) **ahhhhhh, you needed to get back to class**

(10:36) **have fun :D**

(10:36) **and pick a movie**

 

(15:10) _[sending video link]_

(15:10) _That one, I’m home around 8 PM_

 

(15:45) **ok :D :D :D**

(15:45) ****

Penguin:

(19:45) Are you sure you don’t want company? We can come over instead

(19:45) _No it’s fine, you don’t have to stay home on my account_

(19:46) It’s not really a chore to stay home when a friend isn’t feeling well

(19:46) but it really sucks that you got a migraine

(19:47) _Can’t help it. I’m gonna go and try to sleep it off_

(19:47) good one doc

(19:47) as if you could sleep

(19:48) _Touché_

 

Strawhat:

(20:05) **torao~ :D**

(20:05) **are you home?**

(20:06) _Yeah, I’m ready_

(20:06) **nice**

(20:06) **[sending invite]**

(20:07) **Is Bepo watching with us?**

(20:07) _No he isn’t really a fan of horror_

(20:07) _Too much screaming_

(20:07) **too bad :D**

 

(23:15) **that was awesome :D**

(23:15) _I agree, the movie was really good_

(23:15) _And I have to say I’m impressed with your responses_

(23:16) **well duh**

(23:16) **the people in those movies are so stupid**

(23:16) **I wouldn’t die like that, I would win**

(23:17) _Somehow I don’t even doubt that_

(23:17) **but it was really fun to watch this with you :D**

(23:17) **you’re really smart and notice so many things!**

(23:18) _I didn’t “destroy the movie by explaining it”?_

(23:18) **no :D**

(23:18) _That’s good then_

(23:19) **did you have fun too?**

(23:19) _Surprisingly yes, I really enjoyed this too_

(23:20) **so we can do it again? :D :D :D**

(23:20) _Yes Strawhat, we can do it again sometime_

(23:21) **:D :D :D**

(23:21) **sent me a picture of bepo!**

(23:21) _Why?_

(23:22) **because I want one**

(23:22) __

(23:22) _Good night Strawhat_

(23:23) **night torao <3**


	4. Coffee trouble & Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so hot I'm melting…  
> Lots of Love xxx

Luffy is **bold**

Law is _italics_

Everyone else is regular

 

 

**18/06/2019 // Saturday**

 

Strawhat:

(06:05) _At birth we have over 300 bones. As we grow up, some of the bones begin to fuse together as a result an adult has only 206 bones._

 

(09:45) **torao why**

(09:45) **why are you up so early on a SATURDAY**

(09:47) _Capital letters, I’m impressed_

(09:47) **this is important**

(09:48) _I have trouble sleeping_

(09:48) **that sucks :(**

(09:49) _That’s certainly one way to put it_

(09:49) _But don’t worry about it_

(09:49) **hm**

(09:50) **are you doing something fun today?**

(09:50) _I’m meeting with my friends_

(09:50) **that’s nice :D I’m meeting my friends too**

(09:51) _I hope you’ll have fun_

(09:51) **I will :D I’ll talk to you later**

 

(10:32) _I hate having to wait for my coffee_

(10:32) _The reason I go to Spiders Café is that not many people know about it_

(10:32) _Why are there so many people here?_

(10:33) **I like Spiders Café, robin sometimes works there :D**

(10:34) _Shit_

(10:34) _Sorry, I clicked the wrong chat_

(10:34) **ok :D**

 

(12:00) **wait a second, are you in sabody??????**

(12:30) _No_

(12:31) **but you said so!**

(12:31) _No I didn’t. Forget you ever red that_

(12:32) **but torao!**

(12:32) _No_

(12:32) _Please, I can’t think about this right now_

(12:33) **you need space?**

(12:33) _Yes_

(12:34) **remember, you promised to come back**

(12:34) _Yes_

(12:35) **ok**

 

Shachi:

(12:56) Law? Where are you?

(13:00) _In the bathroom_

(13:00) ok

 

(13:30) ok, I’m getting worried. Where are you?

(13:31) _Bathroom_

(13:31) Still???

(13:32) _panic attack_

(13:33) Shit. Stay where you are, we’re coming to get you

 

Nami:

(19:26) ok, what the hell is wrong with you?

(19:26) come down from there so I can properly yell at you

(19:26) **no**

(19:27) Luffy!

(19:27) **no**

(19:27) why are you sulking up on the roof?

(19:28) **no reason**

(19:28) bullshit

(19:28) Maybe I can help you if you tell me what’s wrong

(19:32) **torao is freaking out because I know he lives in sabody**

(19:32) okaaaay

(19:32) I have several questions

(19:33) no 1 who’s torao?

(19:34) **he’s my new friend**

(19:34) where did you meet?

(19:34) **we didn’t really meet**

(19:35) **I texted the wrong number**

(19:35) and you kept texting him?! Luffy!

(19:35) **don’t tell ace! I had to promise I wouldn’t**

(19:36) Luffy you don’t know this person, they could be dangerous

(19:36) **but I DO know him! I know his name and that he wants to be a doctor and that he has s cat named bepo and that he likes kendo and has trouble sleeping and drinks a lot of coffee and that he is weird and can be an asshole and sometimes needs his space and**

(19:38) and?

(19:39) **and that I really like talking to him**

(19:39) **and now I know he lives in sabody**

(19:40) **and he is not answering me because he is scared**

(19:40) **and I don’t know what to do**

(19:41) ok

(19:41) wow

(19:41) I’m coming up

(19:42) Please make sure I don’t plummet to my death

 

Strawhat:

(23:50) **ok I know you said you needed your space and I respect that, I do!**

(23:50) **but**

(23:51) **I need you to know that I would never do anything to hurt you and that we don’t have to talk about where you or me live ever again if it means we can still talk to each other**

(23:51) **ok?**

(23:59) **good night torao**

 

 

**19/06/2019 // Sunday**

 

Strawhat:

(06:05) _If you spread it out, your brain would be about the size of a pillowcase._

(06:06) **that’s disgusting torao :D :D :D**

(06:06) _Shut up and go back to sleep_

 

Nami:

(06:07) **he told me the brain would be the size of a pillowcase if you spread it out <3 **

(06:07) **thank you for your help nami :D**

(06:07) what

 

(08:02) ok, I didn’t dream this

(08:02) what kind of creepy freak is he?!

(08:03) **I know he’s great :D**

(08:03) why couldn’t you fall in love with someone more normal?!

(08:04) **what?**

(08:04) all of our friends are freaks! Excluding me and vivi of course

(08:04) **why did you say that I’m in love with torao?????**

(08:04) **we’re friends!**

(08:05) you poor, sweet summer child

(08:05) **my birthday is in may???**

(08:05) you’ll figure it out yourself, don’t worry

 

Strawhat:

(10:45) _What. Did. You. Do._

(10:45) **nothing :D :D :D**

(10:46) **I just wanted to be nice**

(10:46) _This is bordering on stalker territory_

(10:46) **buying you coffee is being a stalker???**

(10:47) _Yes. If it involves going to the coffee place I prefer and giving out my name_

(10:47) **I just told robin. And I made her promise not to say anything else to you! And not to tell me anything about you either!**

(10:47) **I’m sorry :(**

(10:48) _It’s fine_

(10:48) _Just warn me next time, I don’t like surprises_

(10:48) **not even for your birthday??!!**

(10:49) _No_

(10:49) **you’re weird torao :D**

 

(16:20) **YOU BOUGHT ME A MUFFIN???!!!!! :D :D :D**

(16:21) _Now we’re even_

(16:21) **not if I buy your next coffee too**

(16:22) _This will end in an endless loop of coffee and muffins, won’t it?_

(16:22) **yup**

(16:22) **I’m pretty stubborn and I’m not gonna give in first**

(16:23) _Unstoppable force vs Immovable object, huh?_

(16:23) **:D**

 

(19:30) _Btw, your slacking in the animal picture department_

(19:30) **I gave up**

(19:31) _How come? I thought you were “Pretty stubborn”_

(19:31) **I realized it’s useless**

(19:31) **no one’s as cute as bepo**

(19:32) **so you should just sent me a daily bepo :D**

(19:32) _So you want a daily medical fact AND a daily photo of my cat?_

(19:32) _What do I get?_

(19:33) **free coffee :D**

(19:33) _You realize I will make you poor with that, right?_

(19:34) **hmmmmm I don’t think so :D I have pretty nice friends :D**

(19:34) _If you say so. Ok, we have a deal_

(19:35) **yay :D**

(19:35) __

(19:35) **urgh, he’s just so fluffy**

(19:36) **I wanna rub my face against his fur and pet him x3 x3 x3**

 

Robin:

(19:40) _hey robin :D thanks for getting torao his free coffee!_

(19:41) Torao?

(19:41) You mean Law?

(19:42) _yeah_

(19:42) _his name is so long and complicated and it was really fun to tease him_

(19:42) _but now it stuck :D_

(19:43) I see

(19:43) Anyway you’re welcome

(19:44) _I want to pay for all his coffee from now on_

(19:44) _we made a deal_

(19:44) He drinks a lot of coffee

(19:45) _still_

(19:45) I’ll talk to Zala and see if we can give you a discount or something of the likes

(19:45) _thanks robin :D_

 

Penguin:

(20:20) are you feeling better?

(20:21) _Yes. I talked it over with him_

(20:21) And?

(20:21) _He promised to never talk about where either of us live_

(20:21) _And then he paid for my coffee_

(20:22) At least he doesn’t know what you look like?

(20:22) _True_

(20:22) _But his friend that works there does_

(20:23) I thought you liked robin?

(20:23) _I do. She has great book recommendations and a morbid sense of humor_

(20:24) _She’s still Luffy’s friend first_

(20:24) _We’ll see what happens_

(20:25) at least you got free coffee out of it

 

Zoro:

(21:10) your form is very good

(21:10) where did you learn?

(21:11) _A friend of my uncle taught me and my cousins_

(21:11) _But they weren’t all that interested in Kendo, so I was the only one who stuck with it_

(21:11) _But I’m glad I can be a bit of a challenge_

(21:12) that you are

(21:12) and why did you decide to start again?

(21:12) _I needed the work-out again. I was getting antsy being cooped up with my studies the whole time_

(21:13) _My friends were almost begging me to start again_

(21:13) heh, nice

(21:13) _An acquaintance of mine referred me to your dojo and here I am_

(21:14) who was it?

(21:14) _I had to promise not to tell_

(21:14) boring

(21:15) _I also had to promise to beat you. He seemed very adamant about it_

(21:15) it was that goddamn curly brow, wasn’t it?

(21:15) _I’m at no liberty to tell_

(21:16) of course

(21:16) wouldn’t want to break your promise

(21:16) _Exactly_

(21:17) you’re alright law

(21:17) _Thank you?_

(21:17) a ?, really?

(21:18) _I’m good with taking compliments for my skills, not so much concerning my own character_

(21:18) _Most people don’t like me_

(21:18) good thing I’m not most people then

(21:19) _It seems that in the last week I come across more and more people who aren’t_

 

**20/06/2019 // Monday**

 

Strawhat:

(06:05) _It takes 17 muscles to smile and 43 to frown_

 

(09:18) **does that mean your face is ripped?**

 

(10:15) _Oh absolutely_

(10:15) **:D**

(10:15) **so if my face would fight your face I would probably loose :D**

(10:17) _Your brain is strange. How would that even work?_

(10:17) **I don’t know, by pressing them together**

(10:17) _I need to get to my next class_

(10:18) **but aren’t you still on break???**

(10:18) **did I say something wrong??? :(**

 

Shachi:

(10:18) Is everything ok? You looked really red and ran off

(10:18) Are you not feeling well?

(10:18) _Something like that. I’ll meet you at the next class_

 

Strawhat:

(12:02) _You didn’t say something wrong_

(12:02) _I just… misunderstood what you said_

(12:03) **I’m glad**

(12:03) **but what did you understand?**

(12:04) _Think about it. Which activity requires two people to press their face together?_

(12:04) **I don’t know**

(12:05) **checking the temperature?**

(12:06) **oh**

(12:06) **OH**

(12:07) **ähm, no I didn’t mean it like that**

(12:07) _I thought so. Still, it took me by surprise_

(12:07) **I never kissed anyone before, I don’t even know what that’s like**

(12:08) _I did a few times. I didn’t really like it. But I did more out of peer pressure than anything else. Maybe it’s different if you actually want to kiss the other person_

(12:08) **you shouldn’t do things just because other people tell you so**

(12:08) _I learned that the hard way, don’t worry_

(12:09) **I don’t like thinking about torao being unhappy :(**

(12:09) _Thanks I guess? I’m not unhappy right now if that helps_

(12:09) _I’m enjoying excellent coffee that I didn’t have to pay for._

(12:10) **:D :D :D**

(12:10) **so I made you happy!**

(12:10) _I guess you did. Thank you for that._

(12:11) **you’re very welcome <3**

(12:11) __

(12:11) **X3 X3 X3**

 

Sanji Vinsmoke:

(14:23) He talks about you, you know?

(14:24) _Who does?_

(14:24) That stupid moss-head!

(14:25) He seems to really like you

(14:25) What did you do?

(14:25) _I hit him really hard? I don’t know_

(14:26) That would do the trick

(14:26) You were supposed to hate him together with me!

(14:26) _I’m sorry?_

(14:26) _This is the weirdest conversation I had in a long time_

(14:27) Can’t help it. What would you like for as a snack while training?

(14:27) _Excuse me?_

(14:27) I’m making snacks and bringing them over to the dojo today. What do you want?

(14:28) No wheat, right?

(14:28) Yeah

(14:28) _For someone claiming to hate him, you seem to care an awful lot_

(14:29) I’m going to kill you

 

Nami:

(15:34) **what’s it like to kiss someone?**

(15:35) I swear to god

(15:35) what’s all this about???

(15:36) **I talked with torao**

(15:36) aaahhhhh of course, the boyfriend

(15:37) **torao’s not my boyfriend nami**

(15:37) sorry, sorry

(15:37) what did you talk about?

(15:38) **we had a misunderstanding and then we talked about kissing and I realized I never kissed anyone**

(15:38) you never wanted to

(15:38) **no I didn’t**

(15:38) **but torao has and he didn’t like it because he didn’t want to kiss the other person and now I’m wondering what it’s like**

(15:39) well, I don’t think it’s fun when you do it with someone who you don’t like

(15:39) or at least with someone who you don’t want to kiss

(15:40) **isn’t that the same???**

(15:40) no, no it isn’t. there is an important difference, but we’re not talking about that now, we don’t have the time

(15:41) **fine. But what’s it like if you want to kiss the other person?**

(15:41) it’s hard to explain

(15:41) you feel warm and all tingly over your whole body starting with your mouth and there are butterflies in your stomach

(15:42) **like on a rollercoaster?**

(15:42) not quite

(15:42) but it’s a really nice feeling

(15:42) of course not everybody likes kissing in general. Some people don’t like this side of relationships and that’s perfectly valid. You can be in love without kissing or sex

(15:43) **I know that nami**

(15:43) **but thanks for explaining**

(15:44) sure anytime

(15:44) but please tell me if you decide on kissing someone

(15:45) **ok**

 

Strawhat:

(19:45) **I think it should feel good if you kiss someone you like**

(19:45) **otherwise it’s not fair**

 

(20:00) _Jesus_

(20:00) **???**

 

(20:30) _How do you always pick the worst possible moment to write me?!_

(20:31) **sorry???**

(20:31) _It’s not your fault_

(20:31) **did something happen?**

(20:32) _No, nothing serious. I just injured my pride in front of someone_

(20:32) **did they tease you?**

(20:33) _Something like that_

(20:33) **I can beat them up if you want**

(20:34) _I appreciate the offer, but no thanks_

(20:34) **:D**

(20:34) **but did you read what I wrote?**

(20:35) _Yes I did. And I think so too._

(20:35) **tell me if you do?**

(20:35) _Do what?_

(20:35) **kiss someone you like. I wanna know if it feels different**

(20:36) _I don’t think that’s any of your business_

(20:36) _Also I don’t have someone I like that way and I doubt I ever will_

(20:36) **hmm**

(20:37) **then you should kiss me :D**

(20:37) _what_

(20:37) **I like you and you like me and then we would know what it’s like :D**

(20:40) **did you need your space again?**

(20:40) _First of all, no_

(20:40) _Secondly, we don’t like each other LIKE THAT so it wouldn’t change anything_

(20:41) **huh**

(20:41) **so you don’t wanna kiss me?**

(20:41) _You don’t even know what I look like!_

(20:42) **so? I don’t care**

(20:42) _But I do!_

(20:42) **but you know what I look like!**

(20:43) **oh**

(20:43) **so you don’t like the way I look?**

(20:43) _I didn’t say that!_

(20:43) **so you do!**

(20:44) _I didn’t say that either_

(20:44) **geez torao make up your mind**

(20:44) **do you want to kiss me or not?**

(20:45) _You don’t get it! We don’t like each other in a romantic way, so it wouldn’t make a difference. And we have never met before._

(20:45) **then let’s meet!**

(20:46) _If I promise to think about it, will you please drop this insane subject?_

(20:46) **ok :D**

(20:46) _Thank you_

(20:47) **but know you really have to think about meeting me in person :D**

(20:47) _I will_

 

Penguin:

(21:00) _I am so fucked_

(21:01) okaaay?

 


	5. Coincidences & Meddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyho my lovelies :D Sorry this one took so Long, but my boos is back from his vacation and that has put a serious damper an my time to actually write. But I will not Abandon this Story! I hope you enjoy the new chapter x3  
> Lots of Love xxx

Luffy is **bold**

Law is _italics_

Everyone else is regular

 

 

**21/06/2019 // Tuesday**

 

Strawhat:

(06:05) _After eating too much, your hearing is less sharp._

 

(08:07) **then I wouldn’t be able to hear anything, ever :D**

(10:15) _Are you eating that much?_

(10:16) **yup! My friend Sanji is the best cook ever :D he works with his uncle in a restaurant**

(10:16) _Strange. I know someone named Sanji too_

(10:16) _He’s very enthusiastic about food, but I don’t think his family would let him be a cook_

(10:17) **why not?**

(10:17) _They’re self-important people and think the working class is beneath them_

(10:17) _He’s the only sensible person in that whole family_

(10:18) **that’s stupid**

(10:18) **you should always do what you want to do**

(10:18) _I agree_

(10:18) **:D**

(10:18) **did you think about meeting up in person?**

(10:19) _No_

(10:19) **but toraooooooo**

(10:19) **why is it taking you so long?**

(10:20) _It hasn’t even been 12 hours!_

(10:20) **but what’s there to think about?**

(10:20) **I like you and you like me and I bet we would’ve tons of fun together**

(10:21) _I’m no fun. I’m mean and cruel and an asshole and I only talk about boring stuff_

(10:21) **no you’re not**

(10:21) _You don’t know me!_

(10:22) **so, you’ve been lying to me the last few weeks?**

(10:22) _What? No, of course not._

(10:22) **then I do know you! And I like you and I want to meet you in person**

(10:45) **you don’t need to be scared of me torao**

 

Unknown number:

(12:01) hey, is this luffy?

(12:01) **yes? Who are you?**

(12:01) I’m Penguin

(12:02) **Penguins can’t text, they don’t have fingers**

(12:02) what?

(12:02) **what?**

(12:03) My name is Penguin!

(12:03) **do you like penguins?**

(12:03) well yes

(12:04) but this is not why I wrote you

(12:04) **are you toraos friend? :D**

(12:04) **he said he had a friend who liked penguins :D**

(12:05) law talks about me?! What else did he say?

(12:05) No

(12:05) this is not what I came here for!

(12:06) **what did you come here for? :D**

(12:06) What are your intentions with Law?

(12:06) **what do you mean?**

(12:06) Why do you want to meet him so bad?

(12:07) **just because**

(12:07) huh, funny, I don’t believe you

(12:07) listen here, Law has had a lot of shit happen to him and as his friends we’re not letting some guy we know nothing about use him for some sick gain

(12:08) **I wouldn’t! I just really like torao and want to meet him!**

(12:08) **look, we can meet if that’s better for you**

(12:08) you know what? That’s a good idea. That way we can beat your ass if necessary

(12:09) **no you couldn’t i’m super strong**

(12:09) where’re we meeting?

(12:10) **[sending address]**

(12:10) **that’s the restaurant where a friend of me works**

(12:10) Good, more proof for or against your character

(12:10) We’ll meet you there tonight at 7 PM

(12:11) **fine**

 

Penguin:

(12:10) We’re meeting with the Strawhat today

(12:10) You can’t stop us

(12:10) This is for your own good Law!

(12:11) _What the fuck?!_

(12:11) _Are you fucking stupid?_

(12:11) No! You’re stupid! We know you want to meet him but you’re afraid

(12:12) _Are you calling me a coward?_

(12:12) No! We know what you’ve been through so we decided to go vet that guy. If he’s okay you won’t have any excuse against at least meeting him

(12:12) _I’m going to kill you_

(12:13) You can thank us later

 

Strawhat:

(12:10) **your friends are weird**

(12:15) _Is there any way to persuade you not to meet them today?_

(12:15) **no**

(12:15) **not if it means it’ll help me meet torao**

 

Penguin:

(12:15) _How did you get his number anyway?_

(12:15) Shachi got it from your phone

(12:16) He says it’s not an invasion of privacy if it’s for your own good

(12:16) _Tell Shachi I’m going to give him to the cops_

 

Zoro:

(12:20) _Are you free? I’m coming into the gym early today_

(12:20) how early?

(12:20) _Now_

(12:21) _I need to hit something_

(12:21) I’m something

(12:22) I’m waiting in the usual area

 

Shachi:

(19:05) He’s actually wearing a straw hat

(19:06) _Stop distracting me. I don’t need your live blog in my life. I don’t need YOU in my life._

(19:06) You sound stressed Law. You should calm down

(19:07) _Don’t tell me what to do. And I am stressed_

(19:07) _Because you meddle_

(19:07) _And because Zoro hits really hard and it’s hard to evade him_

(19:08) I’m really glad that you have a healthier coping mechanism than lack of sleep and coffee now

(19:08) _Shut up_

 

(19:30) You didn’t tell us the guy was bat-shit crazy

(19:31) _I told you that he’s climbing skyscrapers for fun!_

(19:31) True

(19:31) But it’s different seeing it first hand

(19:32) But do you want to know about the real surprise?

(19:32) _I’m pretty sure you’re going to tell me anyway_

(19:33) That guy is crazy about you

(19:35) Law.exe has stopped working?

(19:35) _Shut up. You don’t know what you’re talking about_

(19:36) I really do. I don’t think he realized it himself but the way he talks about you, which is A LOT by the way, is really telling

(19:36) So Penguin and I decided to give you two our blessing

(19:37) _Gee, thanks_

(19:37) We’re going to swap a few stories with his friend over here. You know, for the future

(19:38) _I’m looking forward to seeing you two tomorrow_

(19:38) _Dissecting dead bodies gets old really fast, I think it’s time to broaden my horizon_

(19:39) Oh would you look at that, I think I’m getting sick

 

Strawhat:

(20:01) **you’re friends are weird :D**

(20:01) _You already said that_

(20:01) **yeah but I like them**

(20:02) **weird people are the best people :D**

(20:02) _Under normal circumstances I would be pleased that someone is praising my friends. But right now I want to murder them so…_

(20:02) **when are we meeting? :D**

(20:03) _Who said anything about us meeting?_

(20:03) **but your friends like me!**

(20:03) _So?_

(20:04) **toooooorraaaaaaaoooooooo :( :( :(**

(20:04) _Let me think about it some more_

(20:04) **how much thinking do you need to do?!**

(20:05) _A lot. It’s one of my main flaws_

 

Sanji Vinsmoke:

(20:10) Torao is a stupid name

(20:10) _I know_

(20:10) _Wait_

(20:11) For the sake of my sanity, please meet with him already? Or I am going to sick Zoro onto you

(20:11) _Are you fucking shitting me?!_

(20:11) _How long have you known?!_

(20:12) For about an hour. It was easy once Shachi and Penguin talked about a Law. Your name is not that common.

(20:12) _Does Luffy know?_

(20:12) Nah, I didn’t tell him. But I will if you don’t get off your ass

(20:13) _I hate you_

 

Strawhat:

(20:15) _Fine_

(20:15) _When and where?_

(20:15) _It has to be in the evening_

(20:16) **:D :D :D**

(20:16) **tomorrow?**

(20:17) _Why the fuck not_

(20:17) **[sending address]**

(20:17) **at 5 pm?**

(20:18) _Too early_

(20:18) **6?**

(20:18) _7 pm_

(20:19) **yay :D**

(20:19) _I’m already regretting this decision_

 

Sanji Vinsmoke:

(20:30) [Sending video]

(20:30) So you can better prepare yourself

 

Playing video:

 

[An excited Luffy bouncing up and down in front of the camera]

Luffy: **“… so he’s gonna be here at 7! When do you think I should be here? Can I help with something?”**

Sanji: “I’m not letting you near my kitchen.”

Luffy: **“Maybe I can decorate the table?”**

Sanji: “No. This restaurant has standards.”

Luffy: **“But I wanna make it extra special for Torao!”**

Sanji: “If you’re not careful you’re going to scare him away.”

[The bouncing stops]

Luffy **: “You think so?”**

Sanji: *heavy sigh* “No, I don’t. But I am feeling a bit sorry for the guy.”

Luffy: **“Why?”**

Sanji: “Forget it. Just be you, I’m sure that’s going to work best.”

Luffy: **“Shishishishi, silly Sanji. Who else would I be?”**

 

(20:32) _Fuck._

(20:32) I know he can be a bit much, but try giving him a chance.

(20:33) _Not that. I knew that already_

(20:33) Then what?

(20:34) _If you so much as breathe a word of what I’m going to tell you now to anyone else I will find you and you will regret it_

(20:34) Ok?

(20:35) _I’m fucked because he’s annoying and loud and can’t seem to sit still and I think he’s cute_

(20:35) oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh

(20:35) _I will end you_

(20:36) Are you sure? Because I will cook the best date food ever tomorrow

(20:36) _I don’t eat bread_

(20:36) I know. I was standing next to you on enough fancy dinner parties to know your preferences

(20:37) _That’s creepy_

(20:37) It’s being an observant cook and host

 

Strawhat:

(22:30) **I’m really excited for tomorrow torao :D :D :D**

(22:30) _Something like that_

(22:31) **don’t be so gloomy torao**

(22:31) **or else I’m going to think you don’t want to meet me**

(22:32) _Don’t worry, that’s not the problem anymore_

(22:32) **so you DO want to meet me :D**

(22:33) _Yes. And that’s kind of the problem_

(22:33) **???**

(22:33) _It scares me how much I want to meet you_

(22:34) _This whole situation scares me_

(22:34) _Out of nowhere I meet this new person who is not only entertaining but is also one of the kindest people I ever met and I haven’t even met you yet!_

(22:34) _I’m not used to expecting good things and I’m even less used to actually getting them_

(22:35) _So what I’m trying to say is_

(22:35) _I’m scared all of this is going to backfire once you meet me and realize what a giant fuck-up I am_

 

Incoming call

Missed call

 

(22:35) **pick up torao**

 

Incoming call

 

Law: _“…”_

Luffy: **“Are you there?”**

Law: _“… Yes.”_

Luffy: **“Shishishi, you have a really nice voice Torao!”**

Law: _“Why did you call me?”_

Luffy: **“Ah! Torao, you think too much!”**

Law: _“I think  we established that already.”_

Luffy: **“Do you trust me Torao?”**

Law _: “If I didn’t I wouldn’t have agreed to meeting you.”_

Luffy: **“Then trust me to not be a shitty person. I really like talking to you on the phone and I’m just now realizing that I like talking to you on the phone too! And I bet it’s going to be even better in person.”**

Law: _“People can be different in person.”_

Luffy: **“Sometimes. But I have a really good feeling about this. And my stomach has never been wrong ever!”**

Law: _“Hah.”_

Luffy: **“Do that again!”**

Law: _“I can’t laugh on command Strawhat.”_

Luffy: **“Yosh! I decided! I’m going to make you laugh tomorrow!”**

Law: _“An admirable goal indeed.”_

Luffy: **“Shishishishi, I can hear you smiling Torao~.”**

Law: _“I never smile.”_

Luffy: **“I’m really excited for tomorrow.”**

Law: _“… me too.”_

Luffy: **“Oh! I just remembered! I don’t know  what you look like!”**

Law: _“I can send you a picture if you want.”_

Luffy: **“Hmmmm… no! I want it to a surprise! You can find me, you know what I look like. And like this I won’t chase after you if you get cold feet in the last second.”**

Law: _“… how did you know I was thinking about that?”_

Luffy: **“I told you! My stomach is never wrong.”**

Law: _“Good night Strawhat. I’ll see you tomorrow.”_

Luffy: **“Night Torao!”**

 

(22:55) **< 3 <3 <3**

(22:56) _Go to sleep_

(22:55) **:D :D :D**


	6. Nerves & First Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I tried my best with this. I hope my crappy writing did the Job... I know the text is gonna be riddled with mistakes but bear with me here, ok? :P  
> Lots of Love xxx

Luffy is **bold**

Law is _italics_

Everyone else is regular

 

 

**22/06/2019 // Wednesday**

 

Strawhat:

(06:05) _The human brain is very soft like butter._

(06:06) **Good morning torao :D**

(06:06) _Morning. Why are you awake?_

(06:06) _I thought being awake at this time was horrible?_

(06:07) **I couldn’t sleep**

(06:07) _Bad dreams?_

(06:07) **no :D I’m very excited**

(06:08) **I feel like Christmas or my birthday came early :D**

(06:08) _I’m not that exciting_

(06:08) **yes you are :D**

(06:09) _I’m going to go now_

(06:09) **see you later torao x3**

 

(08:10) **AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH**

(08:10) **I didn’t get a picture of bepo yesterday :( :( :(**

(08:10) **I want two today!!!**

 

(10:15) _Well I didn’t get any coffee yesterday…_

(10:15) **no wonder you were so grumpy!**

(10:15) _Haha_

(10:16) __

(10:16) _You’ll get the other one when I get my next coffee_

(10:16) **I’m dying**

(10:17) **torao your cat is killing me**

(10:17) **can you bring him today?! :D**

(10:17) _No_

(10:18) **aawwwww, why not?**

(10:18) _He’s very shy. I don’t want to stress him out if I don’t have to_

(10:18) **ok I don’t want that either**

(10:19) **but you’ll have to let me meet him one day :D**

(10:19) _We’ll see how today goes_

(10:19) **today will be awesome :D**

(10:20) _Aren’t you at least a little nervous?_

(10:20) **nah**

(10:20) _Well_

(10:20) _Hard to argue with that_

(10:21) **:D**

(10:21) **are you nervous?**

(10:22) _I’m a nervous wreck_

(10:22) **don’t be nervous torao**

(10:22) _You realize that saying ‘don’t be nervous’ is not helping me_

(10:23) **:P :P :P**

(10:23) _You’re hopeless_

(10:23) **:D :D :D**

 

(12:23) __

(12:23) **the fluffiest boi**

(12:24) _Obviously_

 

Nami:

(13:15) Luffy! Why didn’t you tell me that you have a date today?!

(13:15) **I do?! :-O**

(13:16) are you or are you not meeting torao today?

(13:16) **I am :D**

(13:16) so you do have a date!

(13:17) **I don’t think so? I mean I’m just meeting a friend for the first time**

(13:17) you are still in denial

(13:17) **I don’t know what you mean**

 

Sanji:

(14:02) **sanji! I’m coming over now!**

(14:02) Luffy, you’re five hours early

(14:03) **you guys always tell me I need to work on being more punctual**

(14:03) true

(14:03) but this is a new extreme

(14:04) **I just don’t want to be late today**

(14:04) so you decided to get on my nerves instead

(14:04) **maybe I can help you :D**

(14:05) I swear to god, I will murder you

 

Sanji Vinsmoke:

(16:15) This is all your fault

(16:16) _Excuse me?_

(16:16) No! You’re not excused!

(16:17) Luffy has been tormenting me for two hours already and there still three hours left!

(16:17) I’m going insane!

(16:18) _Just send him away?_

(16:18) Don’t you think if it were this easy I’d already done it?

(16:19) He insist on waiting ‘for torao’ and that he doesn’t want to be late

(16:19) _Well, I don’t know what I’m supposed to do now_

(16:19) Can’t you come early?

(16:20) _No. I have classes till 17:30 and after that I need to feed my cat. The earliest I can do is 18:45 but I make no promises_

(16:20) fuck

 

Penguin:

(18:30) are you on your way?

(18:30) _What are you? My mother?_

(18:30) just making sure you actually get your ass over there

(18:31) _I’m on my way_

(18:31) so if I were to swing by your apartment I would only find your cat?

(18:33) _[sending video]_

 

Playing Video:

 

[Someone’s walking while pointing the camera towards the sidewalk]

Law: _“Happy?”_

 

(18:34) very

(18:34) good luck!

(18:35) _Shut up_

 

Strawhat:

(18:45)LA: _I’m almost there_

(18:45) **ok :D**

(18:45) _I have to say I’m impressed of how little we talked today. I thought it would be more, considering how excited you are_

(18:46) **I didn’t want to bother you, I knew you had class**

(18:46) **I had to try reeeeaaaally hard though :D**

(18:46) _I appreciate it_

(18:47) **:D**

 

With a sigh Law let his phone slide back into his jacket. He was standing at the waterfront and looked across the street towards the ship-restaurant _Baratie_. Of course he had already heard of the place, given its reputation and the raging reviews about the food, but he had never been here himself.

From his vantage point he could see through the big windows right into the main room of the restaurant where the seating area and the bar were located. At said bar he could see Sanji polishing some glasses while listening to someone, presumably Luffy, talk. If one could call this talking. It seemed more like entertainment the way he used his hands to empathize his point and how he almost climbed on top of the bar.

Did he really want to do this? Walk in there and meet this obviously energetic and happy person? While he still debated this point his eyes met Sanjis for a moment. The blond-haired man gave him a look that clearly conveyed one thing:

 

_Get your ass in here or I will beat it._

 

Well.

That settled that.

He adjusted his jacket and hat one more time and then crossed the street.

 

* * *

 

Sanji was having a bad day. Not only did he have to entertain Luffy the whole day, which in itself wouldn’t be so bad since he actually liked him, but because of that he hadn’t gotten any work done and he didn’t have time to talk to any of the nice Ladies that visited the restaurant today. A real tragedy indeed. And Zoro, the insensitive idiot, hadn’t come around either. He should’ve helped him with the Luffy-sitting, but noooooo, he was meeting with his new kendo partner today and didn’t have time.

But wait.

Wasn’t Law his new kendo partner? And Law was coming here. So Zoro lied about meeting him. Who was Zoro meeting?

“Sanji~!”

His eyes snapped up to his friend who was waving a hand in front of his face.

“What?!”

“You’re crushing that glass. I don’t think that’s how you’re supposed to polish it.”

With a curse he looked down do his hands who were indeed crushing the glass flute he was holding. Thankfully he had a rag wrapped around it or he could’ve seriously hurt his hands. He bet this was Zoros fault too.

When he returned from throwing the glass into the trash his eyes caught a familiar face across the street from the restaurant. Finally. But why wasn’t he coming in? He better not be thinking about ditching Luffy.

He tried to catch his eyes and signal with a look just what exactly he would do to him if the med student didn’t get his ass over here. It seemed to be working, because Law straightened up, adjusted his clothes and started walking towards the entrance of the restaurant.

“Ne ne, Sanji, when do you think he’s coming? He just texted me to tell me he’s on his way. But what does that mean? 5 Minutes? 10? 15?!”

“I don’t think you’ll have to wait that long. And stop moving the chair around with your vibrating. You’ll ruin the floor.”

“But I’m so excited! I can’t sit still anymore!”

“Then move around.”

“But I could miss him if I do that.”

“I can tell you when he comes in.”

“Silly Sanji, we don’t know what he looks like.”

“I bet I could still figure it out.”

“You are pretty smart.”

Sanji was slightly mollified by that statement.

“Do you think he would let me hug him?” Sanji was pretty sure no one would say no to a hug from Luffy if the man looked at them like he looked at Sanji right now. And by the way Law, who was just now in hearing range of them, started blushing, Sanji was sure he wouldn’t mind too much.

 

* * *

 

Oh no, he really was cute. Law was _fucked_.

He never had a problem like that before, hell he never even liked someone in the first place. He took a deep breath and told himself to get it together. He could do this. He wasn’t even sure if it was a crush. Maybe he was getting sick. Or maybe food poisoning.

He cleared his throat before saying: “I take it you’re the Strawhat.”

The young man turned around so fast Law had half a mind to reach out to steady him so he wouldn’t fall of his chair.

“Torao!” Luffy unleashed a bright grin at him and Law had to blink. That was illegal. No one should be allowed to have such a bright smile. And it just kept getting bigger and brighter with every second he looked at Law. “I’m so happy you made it! Woah, what a cool hat!”

“Ähm… thank you?”

“Wow, are those tattoos? That’s so cool!” And before he could register it his hands were grabbed and examined. Behind them, Sanji was holding back his laughter and trying not to fall over. “Why does it say the same thing one both hands?” Luffy asked and looked up at him with big eyes, genuinely curious.

“I like the symmetry.”

“I see.”

There was a short period where they just stared at each other. Law couldn’t look away, it felt like the first one to blink would lose. “When you’ve finished your staring contest, would you like to sit down?” Sanji voice broke through the haze that had fallen over the two of them and Luffy sprang into action. “Yes! Let’s sit down and eat!” He dragged Law over to a window seat with a nice view of the ocean and let go of his hand.

“Sit down Torao! I’ll take your jacket!” With that he practically tried to wrestle Law out of his clothes. “Strawhat! Stop it!”

“But a good host needs to take the jacket of their guests! Sabo and Sanji said so!”

“You’re strangling me!”

In that moment Sanji stepped up to their table. “How about you get off of his back Luffy and ask him to give you his jacket?”

Luffy stilled and seemed to think for a moment before sliding of and standing before him.

“Torao! Give me your jacket!”

“Say please.” Sanji reminded him while he pulled out the chairs.

“Please.”

Law glared at Luffy. “You are a menace.” But he still shrugged out of his coat and handed it over before sitting down. Luffy beamed at him and vanished with a snicker.

“You have to be patient with him. He was very excited for today.” Sanji looked slightly apologetic. Law wasn’t moved.

“My neck can tell.”

“Did you tell him that we know each other?”

“No. Did you?”

“No. I figured I’d wait how this plays out between you two. And I didn’t want to help pressure you into anything.”

“You did tell me to meet him.”

“Well… I didn’t want to pressure you more.” Sanji said with a shrug before giving him a menu. “Choose anything you like, it’s on the house today.”

“Isn’t that a bit risky?”

Sanjis only response was a snort and a muttered “You really don’t know Luffy yet.” before he turned around and walked back towards the bar.

Law didn’t even have enough time to get through the menu before Luffy was back at their table and sitting down opposite of him. He seemed to almost vibrate with excitement. “So, Torao! Did you do anything fun today?” God damnit that grin was dangerous. Law felt like he needed to put on sunglasses to keep looking at him.

“I went to class. After that I went home and fed Bepo before coming here. All in all not that exciting.”

“Show me a picture of Bepo!”

“You already got your daily Bepo.”

“But Toraoooo~!” Pouting should not be considered cute. It should be annoying and childish and Law shouldn’t have the urge to poke his cheek. Was he blushing again? Maybe he caught a fever. Food poisoning and fever, nothing else, he was sure of it. To distract from his red face, Law pulled out his phone to search for a picture of Bepo when he noticed a new notification.

 

Zoro:

(19:05) where are you? You’re late

 

“Fuck.” He totally forgot to cancel his plans with Zoro. But seriously, who could blame him?

“What’s wrong?”

“I may have forgotten to cancel my previous plans for today.”

“You had plans? Why didn’t you say so, we could’ve picked another day.”

Law raised his eyebrow at that.

“Could you really have waited for another day? Or more?”

“Hmmmm… yeah, no. Shishishi. Now show me a picture of Bepo!”

“Don’t be so pushy, let me answer first.”

 

Zoro:

(19:07) _Sorry, I have to cancel today._

(19:07) _I’m meeting with Luffy_

(19:07) you know luffy?

(19:08) _I’m the wrong number he texted_

(19:08) you’re torao?!

(19:08) _No, I refuse. No one is allowed to use that name_

(19:09) except luffy

 

“You know Zoro?!” Luffys exclamation made Law look up from his phone. On the other side of their table the younger man had also pulled out his phone and was looking at it. “Apparently. Why?”

“He just texted me! He told me to let you go so that you can go train with him. You’re his new partner?”

“I am.”

“That’s so cool! But Zoro can’t have you right now, I found you first!” He proceeded to tip out a reply before putting his phone down. “I still want to see a picture of Bepo.” Without comment Law gave him his phone where he had opened a picture from this morning. Predictably Luffy started cooing. But where normally Law would’ve just smiled silently at his phone in response, now he was treated to the full range of Luffys reaction and Law… he didn’t think his heart could handle it. This had been a really bad idea.

He cleared his throat.

 

“And what did you do today?”

“Hm? Oh, I wanted to help Sanji, but he wouldn’t let me.”

“Why not?”

“He said I would only cause more chaos than anything else.”

“That may have been… an accurate estimation.”

“What’s that?”

“Nothing important. So, you just sat around here all day?”

“Well no. Sanji taught me how to make flowers out of napkins. Like these.” He pointed to the folded napkins, which were resting on their plates. “But I’m not that good at it. They all end up looking crooked.”

“Show me.”

Luffy looked at him a little surprised.

“You wanna see?”

“Sure. I want to know what you did today.” Privately he thought that this would also give him some time to adjust to this situation a bit more. Sanji used the moment to come over to take his order and Luffy got to work on his napkin. Law noticed the concentrated look on his face and the way that his tongue poked out of his mouth juuuust a little bit and…

 

And maybe this was a crush after all.

 

_Fuck._

 


	7. Love & War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my lovelies! Guess what! My boss is away so I was suuuuper productive. You all liked my crappy writing last time so HAVE SOME MORE!  
> Lots of Love xxx

Luffy is **bold**

Law is _italics_

Everyone else is regular

 

 

**22/06/2019 // Wednesday**

 

When Sanji returned to the kitchen to start on Laws order he was ambushed by Nami. Which was… unexpected. Not unpleasant, just unexpected. “My sweet Nami, what are you doing here? Did you come all the way just to see me?!”

 

“What? No! I want to know how Luffys date is going!”

He was taken a bit aback by the statement. This was a date? Luffy was on a DATE? Why did no one tell him? He would’ve prepared all of this completely differently if he had known this was a date!

“Nami, are you sure about this? This is Luffy we’re talking about. I don’t think he even knows what a date is, even less wants to go on one. Remember last year with Hancock?”

“Of course I am sure! And what happened last year makes this so special and important. I mean what kind of supernatural creature is Torao? I need to know Sanji. Tell me everything you just saw. What did they talk about?”

 

Sanji had not been expecting this when he woke up this morning. But, if life gives you lemons… So he filled Nami in in everything that happened already. He maybe left out the part where he knew Law from before, but that was because his family was made out of a whole bag of dicks and Nami didn’t need to know about them.

After listening to his retelling Nami was silent for a few minutes. Then she asked: “Do you have a free table from where I could spy on them? Like one that’s a bit hidden from view?”

“Of course my dearest Nami, right this way!”

 

* * *

 

While Luffy was busy crafting a lotus flower out of his napkin, Law tried to deal with these… feelings. In his head he could already see the smug, self-satisfied smirk Cora-san would give him, if Law ever told him about this. And, oh god, he couldn’t even think about the rest of his ‘family’. He decided then and there to never ever tell anyone about this. Since Luffy wouldn’t return his… feelings, dealing with other people knowing about this would never be a concern.

“Tada! I’m done!” Luffys creation was held aloft rather proudly and placed in front of Law. “So, what do you think Torao?”

 

Gingerly he picked up the rather crooked version and inspected it.

“You are right, it’s a bit crooked. You need to be more careful when folding, if it’s not done properly it doesn’t hold that well. And you tore a few of the petals.” He couldn’t quite hold in his smile as he looked up at the other man. “But I think it looks really good, especially since you only learned how to do that today. I think I’m using this one.” And he swapped his pristine napkin with the one Luffy had just gifted him. When he turned his gaze back on the younger man the other had a open-mouthed look on his face. And was he blushing? Was he so angry about Laws critique?

“Ahh, sorry. I always say what I’m thinking and I didn’t mean to insult you.”

 

That seemed to snap Luffy out of his reverie and he started snickering. “What are you talking about Torao? My napkin looks really bad next to the ones Sanji made. You don’t need to use it.”

“But I want to. You made it because I asked you to, so this is the one I’m using.”

“Shishishi, Torao’s really nice.”

“Take that back. I’ll let you know I have a reputation.”

That only made the younger man laugh louder. Law couldn’t help but smile along with him.

This was a disaster.

 

* * *

 

“What are they laughing about?” Nami wanted to know. She was half-hidden behind a big house plant and was trying to see by leaning around it.

“Napkins, I think.” Sanji replied while topping up her water again.

“Napkins? Really? What is Luffy thinking?” Usopp wanted to know. Sanji wasn’t really sure when he had gotten here, but he came fully equipped with a camera, a pair of opera glasses and what looked like some kind of listening device? But it didn’t seem to be working the way he wanted it to. “The great Usopp should’ve given Luffy dating advice beforehand. He is a baby, he has no idea what to do!”

 

“The great Usopp, huh? How’s it going with Kaya?” Nami wanted to know. Usopp turned beet-red and started stuttering incomprehensible words before lifting the glasses up to his face and staring intently at the table they were spying on. Sanji let out a sigh. They were all kinda hopeless when it came to romance. Expect the ladies of course!

Speaking of hopeless cases…

 

Sanji looked up just as Zoro entered the restaurant and zeroed in at Luffy and Law. He sprang into action, hoping to stop the green-haired idiot before he did something they would all regret. He sprinted over to the other man, put his hands over his mouth and around his neck and started dragging him over to the half-hidden table. Zoro, predictably struggled quite a bit in his grip, but Sanji had the surprise factor on his side and managed to depose him into a chair between Nami and Usopp.

 

“What the hell you stupid cook?!”

“Keep your voice down or they’ll see us!” Nami shushed him before hitting him over the head.

“What the fuck is wrong with you people?!” Zoro demanded to know. “We just don’t want you interrupting Luffys date. You can bother him tomorrow.”

Confused Zoro looked around the table. “I’m not here for Luffy, I’m here for Law. He ditched our training session today, so I came to drag him over. I don’t care if Luffy wants to hang out, it’s important to keep to a regular schedule and Luffy can suck it.”

 

Nami put her hands on the table and leaned closer to Zoro before hissing: “His name is Law? You know him?! Tell me everything you know!”

Sanji felt a sense of dread coming his way, so he excused himself. It was time to finish up the food for  the other two idiots anyway.

 

* * *

 

Law was surprised.

He wasn’t a person who would be called sociable by anyone, not even his closest friends and family. He had trouble keeping small talk or conversations going, because most people bored him or he just plain didn’t like talking about nonsense. Considering all these facts, Law knew were true about him, holding a conversation with Luffy of all people should be impossible or at the very least highly aggravating for Law.

 

But he found that he was genuinely enjoying himself. Luffy talked a mile a minute about everything and anything and Law actually found it entertaining. Luffy talked with using his whole body and because of that, even his story about all the dogs he got to pet yesterday seemed riveting. And he actually listened to what Law was saying. He didn’t understand all of the things Law told him about his classes, but that was to be expected.

 

It was freeing to tell someone about the best way to open up a patient’s chest and not be met with disgust or fear, but with genuine excitement. He knew rationally that his fellow students would properly react the same way, but as stated before, most people weren’t really compatible with Law.

In that moment Sanji came back to their table with their food. At seeing all the things Sanji placed in front of Luffy Law had to take a double-take.

 

“Are you planning to eat all that…?” He asked uncertainly.

“Of course I am! And I know we’re friends, but I’m not sharing any of that with you!” The other man exclaimed before starting to literally dig in. It was a fascinating and at the same time disgusting display. Just like a car accident, Law couldn’t tear his eyes away.

“You should start eating too, or he won’t stop at your plate either.” Sanji advised him.

“Is it… always like this with him?”

“Pretty much, yeah. You should see the amount he and his family combined can demolish. It’s a massacre.” Law actually believed that. Slowly he started eating too. He notices one of Luffys hands coming dangerously close to his own plate and he thought about stabbing it for a second. But instead he sighed and pushed his plate a little further towards the hand.

 

Luffy noticed and looked up at him with a questioning look in his eyes. With a sarcastic smirk he said: “Please help yourself. You look hungry.” The questioning look turned to literal stars before Luffy snatched a piece of meat off of Laws plate. The med student couldn’t help but snort at this before he resumed eating.

He was startled when a different piece of meat was placed on his plate. When he looked up at Luffy he was met with a bright grin. “I thought you didn’t want to share your food?”

“Yeah, I don’t. But I want Torao to try this, it’s really good!”

With a shrug Law took his fork and tried the piece. It really was excellent, as was the rest of the food. Seeing his approving face, Luffy let out another snicker before he resumed ‘eating’ too.

 

* * *

 

“Did you just see what I saw?!” Nami demanded to know from the rest of the table. “Did he really share _his meat_ with him?”

The only answer she got was a stunned silence.

 

* * *

 

After their food was demolished and Sanji had taken the plates away, Law didn’t really know where to go from there. Should he leave? Should he stay? He didn’t quite know how to proceed.

Opposite of him Luffy phone chimed a few times. After reading his texts he had a slight frown on his face.

“Something wrong?” Law wanted to know.

“Ah. No. Nami’s just being weird again.”

“Oh? How come?”

“She wants to know how my date’s going. I don’t know why she keeps calling it that.”

Law, who had just taken a sip of his water, started coughing.

“Torao?! What’s wrong?”

He held up a hand while he tried to get his breathing back under control. When he felt composed again he looked at Luffy. “You just startled me.”

 

“Oh, okay.”

“Did you tell Nami that this wasn’t a date?” He needed to find out Luffy point of view first. Not that it really mattered. But if he thought this was a date… Law actually wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Yes, he liked him well enough and he thought he was really cute but this was the first time they met! And Law was paranoid and had trust and commitment issues. He didn’t know how he would react if Luffy declared that this was a date.

“Of course I told her that. I said it’s just a meeting between friends.”

Law felt relieve curse through him. Good, this took the pressure off of him. But he was also kind of disappointed? Was it because Luffy didn’t even think this could’ve been a date? Law really needed to get his shit together. The younger man had already told him that he wasn’t really interested in romance and so was Law for heaven’s sake!

 

Luffy was still waiting for his reply.

“Maybe she just wants to tease you.”

“Hmmm… maybe…” Suddenly his face brightened. “Oh, Torao! I just remembered! Kiss me!”

Law really should know better than to try and drink around Luffy. He started coughing again.

 

* * *

 

“Oh my god, did you hear that? Please tell me I wasn’t the only one who heard that?!” Nami was shaking Usopps arm while looking at the other two men at the table.

“And he still says it’s not a date! How dense is that boy?!”

“I think he’s trying to kill him. Law’s been choking for quite some time.”

At Sanjis comment Zoro stood up. “Ok, this is it, I waited long enough.” And he started walking. Sanji and Usopp started to stop him, but Nami just shook her head. “It’s pointless to try and stop him. It can’t get worse than this.”

 

* * *

 

When Law was able to breath normally again he looked up at Luffy, who had a concerned look on his face. “Are you sure you’re alright Torao? You seem to have trouble with the water.”

“I think I have trouble with you…” he murmured as an answer, before saying slightly louder. “I thought you promised to drop the kissing thing when I agreed to meet you.”

The other man rubbed the back of his head a bit sheepishly and snickered. “Yeah, I kinda did. But I just remembered and wanted to ask again.”

“Only you didn’t even ask, you just demanded. Lesson number 1: That’s not the way you ask someone to kiss you.”

“Huh. Alright. So, please kiss me?”

“No.” Law was not blushing, he was NOT.

“Awww man, why not? I even said please!” There was the pout again. The Strawhat was not playing fair. But law couldn’t tell him that!

“I already explained to you that it wouldn’t make a difference to the other times I kissed someone, since we have no romantic feelings for each other.”

“But Toraoooooo…”

 

Before Law could answer the ridiculous man in front of him he was stopped by another figure who stepped up to their table.

“Oi, what are you doing eating here? I told you it’s important to stick to a regular schedule if you wanna build up your strength again.” Law could do nothing else but blink owlishly up at the other swordsman. How were this situation and even more importantly these people for real?

“Zoro! I told you already, you can’t have Torao today!”

“I am responsible for Laws training and if he doesn’t stick to the plan I made for him I am going to force him.” With that he thrust a wooden practise sword into Laws hands. “Draw!”

“Are you fucking serious? We’re in a restaurant!”

 

And indeed, the other patrons were all already watching them with open interest and curiosity. “We can’t fight in here!”

“Ooohhhh, yes! Torao, fight Zoro! I bet that’s going to be awesome!” was Luffys overly excited reaction.

“I will not!”

“Are you still scared of me, huh, chicken?” Law closed his eyes and slowly counted to ten. “I will not fight you in the restaurant.”

“Damn right you won’t. If you two assholes want to hit each other with sticks you can do that outside!” Sanji had apparently teleported over to them. The look in his eyes promised a hell full of pain if they were even thinking of damaging anything in here. “Fine by me.” Was Zoros answer before he shouldered his own practise sword and went to go outside.

 

“What even is my life…“

“Come on Torao! I wanna see you fight Zoro!” Luffy was tugging on his arm insistently to try and drag him outside too. “Don’t tell me what to do Strawhat!” He snapped in response to all this pulling and pushing. “But he called you a chicken Torao! A chicken!” The tone of voice Luffy used suggested this to be a grave insult to his manliness. Sure, Law was tempted to try and beat up Zoro, but spite let him stop. He was his own person damnit! And he wouldn’t humiliate himself just because some cute boy asked him to! He had pride!

 

“Or are you not as strong as you told me you were?”

 

_Fuck pride and spite._

 

“Fine.”

“Yay! Let’s go!”

“Wait a moment.” He turned around and picked up the lotus flower made of napkins that Luffy gave him earlier. “Can you hold onto it for me while I get used as a punching back?” Luffy looked at him with big eyes. “You want to keep it?” “I already told you I would keep it.” Gingerly the younger man took the flower back. He still had that slightly awed look on his face.

“Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

“So, are they really doing this?” Usopp wanted to know.

“Having a kendo-match in the middle of the street? Hell yes they are. Look at Nami, she’s already opened a betting pool with the patrons.”

“Usopp! Get your camera ready! We need to film this!” Nami yelled at them from over where she was collecting money.

“That woman is scary…” Usopp muttered while he readied his camera.

 

* * *

 

The fight was shorter then Law would’ve liked, but apparently longer than a lot of people had bet. Of course he lost in the end but he got in a couple pretty good hits and he had nothing to be ashamed off. If you didn’t count the fact that he just brawled in the street like a drunken teenager.

 

“Torao! That was awesome! You ARE really strong!” Luffy exclaimed as he bounced over to where he sat on the sidewalk and tried to catch his breath. Law took the hand he offered him and pulled himself up. “Of course I am.”

“You looked really cool though! Cooler then Zoro even!” Luffy grinned. Was it the light or did his cheeks seemed flushed more than usual?

“Oi, I heard that!” came a shout from the green-haired man who was standing on the other side on the street next to Sanji, a man with curly black hair and a red-haired woman who was gleefully counting money.

 

A look at his watch told him that it was already pretty late and he needed to get back to his apartment. “This was fun Strawhat, but I think I need to get going. What do I owe you for the food?”

“Nothing! Torao’s my guest today, so I took care of that.”

Law frowned. “Are you sure? I can pay my part of the food.”

“You can pay the next time!”

“What makes you so sure there will be a next time?” Law couldn’t help but smirk while saying that. Of course there would be a next time. Maybe he hadn’t figured out what exactly he wanted this to be, but one thing was certain: Life with Luffy around would not be boring.

“Silly Torao! We’re friends! You can’t run away from that!”

With this kind of creepy statement Law couldn’t hold it in anymore. He barked a shout of laughter before covering his mouth with his hand.

 

“I did it! I made Torao laugh!” Luffy started excitedly jumping up and down. Law, still chuckling, could only shake his head. “Yeah, yeah, you win, whatever.”

“What did I win?” Law had to blink at that. “I don’t know… what do you want to win?”

“A kiss!” Luffy exclaimed with a cheeky grin. Law could only groan annoyed. “I’m joking, I’m joking!” The other man told him laughing.

“Very funny. I really got to go though.”

“Alright. I’ll text you. Oh, here’s your flower.” Carefully Law took the napkin from Luffys outstretched hands before he had a thought. “Today wasn’t too horrible, all things considered Strawhat.”

“Call me Luffy!”

“No. Hey, what’s that over there?”

“Hm? Where?”

Law used the turn of Luffys head to press a quick kiss to his cheek before pulling back. The younger man pressed a hand to his cheek and stared up at Law with his mouth hanging open. His cheeks started to darken.

“There’s your kiss. Now stop nagging me about it. Talk to you later… Luffy.”

And with a smirk and feeling kind of proud of himself, he turned around and walked off.

 

* * *

 

Nami:

(22:34) I didn’t get to ask at the restaurant, but did you enjoy your date?

(22:34) **I did! But it wasn’t a date**

(22:35) are you sure? Because I’m pretty sure he kissed you at the end

(22:35) **because I kept asking him too**

(22:35) **I told him it wasn’t a date**

(22:36) so you friendzoned yourself?!

(22:36) **I don’t know what that means**

(22:36) **torao and I are friends, of course we’re in a friendzone**

(22:37) I give up. you’re hopeless

(22:37) at least you had fun

(22:37) **I did :D**

 

(23:26) **nami?**

(23:26) hm?

(23:26) **what would I have to do so next time it actually would be a date?**

(23:27) holy shit

(23:27) are you serious right now?

(23:27) **yup**

(23:27) **I decided! I want torao to be my boyfriend! So help me!**

 

* * *

 

Here’s a picture of the napkin flowers btw:

 [Lotus Flower Napkin](http://www.napkinfolding.org/lotus-flower-napkin-fold/4578687224)


	8. Coffee Shops & Borrowed Books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! Sorry that this took so Long, but it's really hard to write Luffys POV for me :-/ But I tried my best! I hope you like it.  
> Lots of Love xxx
> 
> Note: Now with added Bepo :D

Luffy is **bold**

Law is _italics_

Everyone else is regular

 

 

**23/06/2019 // Thursday**

 

Strawhat:

(06:05) _The tongue is the strongest muscle in the human body._

 

(10:15) _Not up to talking today?_

 

(12:30) 

(12:30) _Thanks for the coffee_

 

(13:30) _Not even a comment for Bepo? I think you hurt his feelings._

 

Nami:

(13:30) **NAMI**

(13:30) **your idea sucks!!!!**

(13:31) no Luffy trust me! You need to play hard to get

(13:31) **this is dumb**

(13:31) **I’m answering**

(13:32) Luffy! NO!

(13:32) **LUFFY** **YES**

 

Torao:

(13:33) **TORAO I’M SO SORRY; PLEASE TELL BEPO I LOVE HIM AND I THINK HE’S THE FLUFFIEST BOY EVER**

(13:33) _I told him. He forgives you_

(13:34) _And you don’t have to apologize to me. I’m disappearing all the time; I would be a hypocrite if I would be mad about you doing the same_

(13:34) **still… I feel bad for not responding sooner :(**

(13:34) _It’s not as if you ignored me on purpose_

(13:35) **no**

(13:35) **I mean yes**

(13:35) **I mean I wouldn’t**

(13:36) **on purpose that is**

(13:36) _Okay?_

(13:36) _Is this because of the kiss? I thought you wanted me to do it. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable_

(13:37) **HOLY SHIT NO**

(13:37) **TORAO NO**

 

Incoming call

 

Missed call

 

(13:38) **please pick up torao :(**

(13:38) _I can’t, I’m in class right now_

(13:39) _I’ll call back when I’m done, alright?_

(13:39) **ok :(**

(13:39) **this is all namis fault! She said you would meet me again if I ignored you :(**

(13:40) _Why?_

(13:40) **I don’t know, but she said so and I wanted to meet you again so I thought I’d give it a try…**

(13:41) _Idiot. I already told you I wanted to meet up again._

(13:41) **yeah but still**

(13:42) _Can you be at Spiders Café at 17 PM today? You can buy me my coffee in person_

(13:42) **!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

(13:42) **I’ll be there :D**

 

Nami:

(13:45) **your idea was stupid**

(13:45) **torao thought I didn’t like the kiss!**

(13:46) crap

(13:46) sorry Luffy

(13:47) **it’s ok**

(13:47) **I’m meeting him for his coffee break today :D**

(13:47) way to go! Go get your man!

(13:48) **:D :D :D**

 

* * *

 

“Did you suddenly discover your deep love for coffee?” Robin wanted to know when Luffy stepped up to the counter. “Nope! I’m meeting Torao today!” He gave her a bright grin.

“Oh? Is that so? That’s nice. Here, to help with the waiting.” And with a quick wink she handed him a muffin. Robin was awesome.

“Thanks Robin!”

 

With his prize in hand he walked over to a corner booth to sit down and wait for Torao. He was so excited to see him again! Even though they only saw each other yesterday, and for the first time at that. But it had been so much fun. He had known that Torao was a great guy but he hadn’t known how great until he had actually met him.

 

He was awkward and had a twisted sense of humour and he had a fluffy cat and he knew kendo like Zoro and he was patient when Luffy didn’t get something and he wasn’t a complete pushover who would do things just because Luffy wanted him to do them and he wanted to keep the crappy flower Luffy had made him and his face looked really nice when he smiled or laughed and he had a cool hat, which, Luffy reminded himself, he still needed to ask about, like was it a special hat?, and when he kissed him on the cheek Luffy had felt… really nice.

 

Like rollercoasters and butterflies and everything else Nami had said and a bit more.

He could feel his face heating up just thinking about it. And it seemed the butterflies were as excited to see Torao again as he himself!

 

The bell over the entrance chimed as the door was opened. He eagerly raised his head. Law was walking in and right over to the counter. Luffy couldn’t hold back the massive grin that was stretching over his face. He actually came! Not that Luffy had doubted him, but still. He wanted to jump up and run over there to greet him, but Law caught his eye and motioned for him to wait.

 

After he had placed his order with Robin he turned around and walked over to Luffys booth. “Torao! You came!” A raised eyebrow was his answer as the older man sat down in front of him. “Obviously. I said I would.”

“But still. I’m glad you’re here.”

That made the other turn his head away and tuck down his hat (he really needed to ask about it) over his eyes. He cleared his throat before saying. “Well, I’m glad you’re here too.” He resolutely wasn’t meeting his eyes.

The butterflies in Luffys stomach had apparently started a conga line through his whole body. Or something.

 

* * *

 

Robin was intrigued.

 

She had already been curious when Luffy started insisting on Laws coffee, but when Nami told her that he had an actual date with the man she was starting to be invested. Of course she knew enough about manners not to crash said date like some other of her friends had decided but Nami had been all too happy to share exactly what had happened.

 

So of course Robin was delighted that the next meeting was happening at her workplace. This way she had a prime opportunity to observe the relationship between her friend and her regular customer. And it seemed she wouldn’t be disappointed. The way Luffy started to glow as soon as Law had entered was enough to make a blind man realize that the other held a special place in his heart.

And Law? The way he was blushing about Luffys earnest comments and trying to hide it was just adorable. He had been coming here for the last year pretty much every day and he was one of Robins favourite customers. He was brash and to the point, but never rude and he tipped very well. In addition he was smart and made good conversation. And his kind of humour matched hers very well.

 

 _‘Yes’_ She thought while she was working and watching them talk about Laws school, his cat and his friends, Luffys odd jobs here and there, his brothers and his adventures. _‘This is going to be a good thing.’_

 

* * *

 

Luffy was having a great time. Talking with Torao was so much fun! Nami had asked him yesterday (or had it already been today? They had talked for quite a while that night) if he was really sure about this. ‘He seemed really serious and gloomy. Are you sure you want someone like this?’

Of course Luffy was sure! And this gloomy, serious attitude of Torao just made him really cool! And that was only one side of him. Luffy had learned that Toraos smile was the best kind of smile. Not his smirk, even though that was pretty nice too, but the real, small one, that was most of the time hidden by his hand or his hat, the one that meant that Luffy had said the right thing and made Torao happy. That was really nice.

 

And he was really smart. He was like Robin in that way. He knew all kind of weird and creepy facts that Luffy never would’ve known on his own. And he never got mad when he asked questions. Sure, he had been a bit annoyed one or two times but when Luffy had laughed and apologized for being stupid Toraos had gotten this really intense look on his face and had said: “You’re not stupid. Whoever told you that can go fuck themselves. You may be an idiot sometimes, but you’re not stupid.”

 

He hadn’t really known what to do with that so he had decided to just grab Toraos hand and not let go. Both of them had been silent for a while, before Torao had cleared his throat again and asked about his friends. Luffy was of course happy to tell Torao more about them, but he was even happier that neither of them had let go of the others hand and that Torao started to absentmindedly rub his thumb over Luffys knuckles while he listened and sipped on his third coffee (Robin seriously hadn’t been joking when she said that Torao drank a LOT of coffee).

 

While he was talking Toraos phone started ringing. He took it out of his pocket (Luffy noted that he rather set down his coffee than let go of Luffys hand) and turned off the alarm. “It seems I have to go now Luffy-ya.”

Luffy frowned and gripped Laws hand tighter. “What? Why?”

“I’m meeting Zoro-ya at the gym for practise today. I can’t blow him off two days in a row.” “You could.” Luffy insisted. “Stop pouting.” Luffy wanted to pout harder but Law squeezed his hand and that made it hard to keep up the disappointed face. “Fine… but we need to meet again soon! I want to meet Bepo!”

 

At that Torao started smiling. The small, private one Luffy liked so much and he wasn’t even trying to hide it this time. “Sure. You can come over this weekend if you want.” “Really?!” At that Torao even huffed out a small laugh that made all of him tingle. “Yes, really. I’ll text you later.”

Slowly the two disentangled their hands and both stood up.

Torao looked as if he wanted to do or say something but thought better of it. He shook his head before saying “See you.” and walking away.

“Bye Torao!” Luffy shouted after him before he turned around to where he noticed Robin had been watching them.

 

“Did you have fun?” She wanted to know. “Yup!” He grinned back. “Torao’s great. I’m just sad he has to go meet Zoro now.”

“Zoro, huh?” Robin mumbled before dipping down and removing something from under the counter. “I still have this book on old swords I borrowed from him. I meant to give it back but I always seem to forget. Would you mind catching up to Law walking with him? Then you could return this book for me.”

“Sure, no problem Robin!” He was so excited! Now he had a reason to walk with Torao!

“You better hurry up if you want to catch up with him.”

“Thanks! Bye Robin!” With that he grabbed the book she offered him (and the muffin she held in her other hand) and ran out the door.

 

Robin was awesome.

 

* * *

 

Robin decided it didn’t matter that she only borrowed the book yesterday and hadn’t had a chance to read it yet. She could always borrow it again. And seeing Luffy smile like that had been worth it.

 

* * *

 

He was able to catch up to Torao in no time at all. The other male seemed to be lost in thought and wasn’t walking very fast. “Oi! Torao, wait up!” At his voice, Torao seemed to snap out of it and turned around.

“Luffy-ya? Did I forget something?”

Luffy grinned. “Yeah! Me!” And he grabbed the others hand and started walking again.

Law stubbornly refused to be moved. “What does that mean?”

“It means Robin asked me to give Zoro this book back and I thought I could walk with you!”

“Ah.”

 

Seemingly placated by this explanation he started walking again. Luffy happily started to swing their hands. With an annoyed sigh Law started to rub his brown. “Hm? What is it?”

“I can’t believe I actually reacted to you calling me Torao like that…” At that comment, in combination with Laws annoyed face, Luffy couldn’t help himself and started laughing. “That’s not funny you little shit.” Despite his tone and scowl Law gripped Luffys hand tighter and intertwined their fingers.

Luffys laughter died down to giggles and he leaned slightly into Law while they kept on walking. This was nice too he noticed. Just walking in a comfortable silence with Torao, holding his hand. He could get used to this.

 

“Hey Torao?”

“Hmm?”

“Let’s do this more often.”

“This.” To empathize his point he squeezed their hands together before holding them up.

Torao had a contemplating look on his face before he leaned down slightly and pressed his lips to Luffys knuckles. “I think I’d like that.” He said with a blush covering his face, before he resolutely looked in front of them again.

Luffys face felt like it was on fire and the butterflies were going crazy. But it wasn’t a bad feeling. It felt new and exciting and he couldn’t wait for the next time Torao made him feel like that.

 

* * *

 

Conversation between **Zoro** and Robin:

(22:30) **you are a terrible enabler**

(22:30) I have no idea what you’re talking about. Could you please bring the book this Saturday? I wasn’t finished with it.

(22:31) **you’re as bad as nami**

(22:31) I’m taking that as a compliment

 

Strawhat:

(22:54) _[sending address]_

(22:54) _I’ll be home most of Saturday. Call me before you come over though_

(22:55) **Ok :D :D :D**

(22:55) _I’ll see you Saturday_


	9. Brotherly affection & Broken promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies :D I hope all of you have a great day, even though it's Monday.  
> Lots of Love xxx
> 
> Note: Finally with added Bepo! :D

Luffy is **bold**

Law is _italics_

Everyone else is regular

 

 

**24/06/2019 // Friday**

 

Strawhat:

(06:05) _The hardest bone in the human body is the jawbone._

 

(08:52) **I’ve broken a few of those before :D**

 

(10:15) _Why am I not surprised by this?_

(10:15) **morning torao :D**

(10:15) **and because you know me well :D**

(10:16) _At least I’m starting to I think_

(10:16) **how was your day till now?**

(10:16) _Exhausting_

(10:17) _We’re very close to our final exams for this year so everyone is quite stressed_

(10:17) _I’m probably going to spend the next few weeks just revising and learning_

(10:17) **hmmm :-/**

(10:17) **would it be better if I didn’t visit you this weekend?**

(10:18) _No, it’s fine._

(10:18) **are you sure?**

(10:18) _Yes I am. If I wasn’t I would tell you so._

(10:19) **ok :D**

(10:19) **did you tell bepo I was coming to visit?**

(10:19) _No_

(10:20) **so you want it to be a surprise :D**

(10:20) _He’s a cat. He’s not going to understand it if I tell him_

(10:20) **of course he is torao**

(10:21) _He’s a CAT_

(10:21) **my point still stands**

(10:21) _You are impossible_

(10:22) **impossibly endearing :D**

(10:27) **awwwww, come on, that was a good one!**

 

Ace:

(11:34) hey! Haven’t heard from you in a while? Are you still alive?

(11:35) **ace! Hi! Yes I’m still alive :D**

(11:35) good to know. Anything new happening?

(11:35) **I made a new friend :D**

(11:36) so the usual then

(11:36) **shishishishi~ :D :D :D**

(11:36) **but torao’s special**

(11:37) **I really like him a lot :D**

(11:37) oh? That’s interesting. Where did you meet your special friend?

(11:37) **ähm**

 

Nami:

(11:37) **nami! Ace wants to know where I met torao! What do I tell him?!**

(11:38) How should I know? Just tell him the truth, he’ll be a mad for a bit but it’s gonna be ok

(11:38) it’s not like law’s a serial killer

(11:38) **but I had to promise ace not to talk to the mystery number again!**

(11:39) oh

(11:39) normally my advice would be to lie

(11:39) but you can’t lie for shit

(11:40) **this is not helping!!!**

 

Zoro:

(11:40) **ace wants to know where I met torao**

(11:40) well shit

(11:41) **what am I supposed to do?!**

(11:41) kill one of them

(11:41) **ZORO**

 

Usopp:

(11:41) **ace wants to know where I met torao**

(11:42) Avoid him till he forgets about it

(11:42) **have you met my brother?!**

(11:42) Yes?

(11:43) oh

(11:43) I see the problem

(11:43) then I got nothing

(11:44) **URGH**

 

Ace:

(11:45) Lu? Are you ok?

(11:46) **yes! ONE SECOND**

(11:46) my big brother senses are tingling

(11:46) what are you hiding from me?!

(11:47) **NOTHING**

 

Sabo:

(11:47) **ace wants to know where I met torao**

(11:48) Who’s Torao? And where did you meet him?

(11:48) **shit**

(11:48) Luffy?!

(11:49) **NOWHERE**

 

Ace:

(11:50) **I MET HIM NOWHERE**

(11:50) **I NEED TO GO**

(11:51) STOP LYING YOU LITTLE SHIT

(11:51) **I’M NOT LYING**

(11:52) **NO**

(11:52) **I’M NOT HERE ANYMORE**

(11:52) **BYE**

(11:53) this isn’t a real conversation; you can’t walk out on me!

 

(12:00) I can’t believe you’re ignoring me!

(12:01) that’s it! I’m going full-blown inquisition on your ass

 

Conversation between _Sabo_ and Ace:

(12:01) Luffy’s hiding something

(12:01) _I’ll say. He’s acting very suspicious_

(12:01) _Who’s Torao?_

(12:02) That’s what I’d like to know to

(12:02) _The Usual place?_

(12:02) Yes

(12:02) _I’ll bring the spy gear_

 

Strawhat:

(12:01) **in case something happens to me in the next few hours I want you to know my biggest regret is not meeting bepo and getting to pet him before I die**

(12:01) _I beg your pardon?_

(12:01) **no time to explain now! I need to go into hiding. If I survive I’ll tell you tomorrow!**

(12:02) _I’m slightly concerned for your safety right now_

(12:02) **awwww torao, you do care about me :D**

(12:03) _On second thought I hope you perish_

(12:03) **awwww :(**

 

(12:30) 

(12:31) _After careful deliberation I don’t want you to perish_

(12:31) _If you were gone I would’ve to start paying for my own coffee_

(12:32) **robin told me you always put the amount for your coffee into the tip jar**

(12:32) _Robin is lying_

(12:33) **you’re a really good guy underneath all that mean stuff :D**

(12:33) _How dare you. I have never been so offended in my life._

(12:34) **x3**

 

Zoro:

(15:10) your brothers are searching for you

(15:10) they’re asking questions about torao

(15:11) **WHAT DID YOU TELL THEM?**

(15:11) I told them I don’t know where you are and that I don’t know how you met law. But I told them I know him because he’s my trainings partner

(15:12) **ok, thanks for the warning zoro**

(15:12) sure. Good luck

 

Sanji:

(16:30) Your brothers just raided my restaurant. Seriously, your family is like a plague, there’s nothing left in your wake

(16:30) **we just eat a lot**

(16:31) That’s an understatement

(16:31) Why are they looking for you? Any why do they want to know who Law is?

(16:31) **ace made me promise not to talk to the mystery number again and I did and now I don’t want to tell him**

(16:32) Ahhhh

(16:32) Well, I told them that I’ve known Law for a bit and that he’s a good guy

(16:33) **thanks Sanji!**

(16:35) **Wait, how do you know torao????**

(16:36) Shouldn’t you be concentrating on evading your brothers?

(16:36) **AH! You’re right!**

 

Nami:

(19:02) Luffy it’s getting ridiculous

(19:02) Your brothers just left my place

(19:03) Just face them like a man and stop hiding like you’re a baby!

(19:03) **I’m not a baby!**

(19:03) **I just don’t want them to be disappointed or try to stop me from seeing torao…**

(19:04) Oh Luffy

(19:04) I’m sure it’s not going to be as bad as you think it’ll be

(19:04) They love you too much for that

(19:05) **you think so?**

(19:05) I know so

(19:05) **ok**

 

Ace:

(19:10) **I’m home. Zoro’s still out, you can come over if you want**

(19:11) We’ll be there in ten

 

Torao:

(19:11) **I’m facing my brothers now. Wish me luck!**

(19:11) _Good luck?_

 

* * *

 

Luffy knew that he shouldn’t be this nervous. It was just Ace and Sabo. The two people he would trust with anything (of course there were more people he would trust like that, but next to Shanks they had been the first). He just felt like he had broken the promise he made to Ace. Even though it wasn’t as if he did something seriously wrong he still felt guilty.

When the doorbell rang Luffy had to swallow hard. Both of them had keys. That probably wasn’t a good sign.

He hesitantly opened the door to find both his brothers in their ‘disapproving and slightly worried’ pose. As soon as the door was open the whole way Ace pulled him into a quick, hard hug before pushing him down into a headlock.  “What were you thinking, running away from us like that? You little shit!”

 

“What Ace wants to say,” Sabo calmly stated while walking in himself. “Is that we were worried about you and running away didn’t help that. You little shit.”

“’m sorry.” He was able to press out of the cage of Aces arms. “Not yet, you aren’t!” Ace said before starting to give him a nuggy. Luffy helplessly flailed in his brothers arms and tried to kick him to free himself. He managed to land a good hit and with an ‘Oof!’ Ace let go off him. He quickly put distance between them and hid behind Sabo.

 

His other older brother let out a sigh at their ‘childish behaviour’ (at least that’s what he always called it) and just started to herd both of them towards the couch in the living room. When all three were seated (Sabo in the middle), Ace turned to him. “Well? What’s all this about?”

Luffy resolutely refused to meet his brothers’ eyes. “I just didn’t want you to be mad at me…”

“You realize by doing this we weren’t going to be mad any less, right?”

“I thought if I didn’t tell you, you wouldn’t be mad in the first place!”

“You thought you couldn’t tell us something? Why would you think that? Did we do something?” At that Sabo looked downright devastated.

“No! Of course not! I just promised Ace and I didn’t want him to be disappointed that I broke the promise!”

“Huh? What promise?” Ace looked at him confused.

 

Luffy rubbed the back of his head before answering, eyes still glued to the floor. “You made me promise not to talk to the mystery number again. You know, when you gave me your new number written in chicken scratch?”

“It’s not chicken scratch!”

“Ace, let’s be real here, Marcos bird would’ve a better handwriting then you.” Sabo commented.

“Not true! Wait, this isn’t about me, this is about what Luffy did!”

“Ohh, don’t worry, I’m getting there.” Sabo turned around to face Luffy. “You talked to someone you don’t know? Luffy, do we have to have the stranger danger talk again?”

“Nohoho Sabo!” Luffy groaned. “I know all about that. And he didn’t write me, I wrote him!”

“And then you promised me you wouldn’t anymore!” Ace hotly interjected from Sabos other side.

“I didn’t! Technically…”

“And what does that mean?” Sabo raised his eyebrow AND crossed his arms. If Luffy didn’t manage to explain himself now he knew he would be in real trouble.

 

“After I promised Ace I didn’t write him first again. But one day he texted me an accident and I kind of… answered? So I didn’t break my promise! Not really…” He trailed off at the unimpressed looks on his brothers faces. “But, but! Torao’s a really nice guy! You talked to my friends and they all said so!”

“Wait, you actually met the guy?!” Ace was this close to exploding.

“Well, yes. But he didn’t want to! I had to work real hard to convince him! And I had to meet his two friends first because they thought I would be a dangerous stranger and they wanted to make sure I wouldn’t hurt Torao, which was stupid, because Torao’s my friend, why would I hurt him, you know?”

His brothers, well used to his ramblings, patiently waited till he had to take a break to take in more air before stuffing an apple in his mouth.

“Ok, we’re gonna ask you yes or no questions and you can nod or shake your head, understood?” Sabo asked.

Luffy nodded.

 

“Did you meet this Torao?”

Luffy nodded.

“Is that his real name?”

Luffy made a vague gesture with his hand.

“Yes or no Luffy.”

Luffy shook his head.

“Do you know his real name?”

Luffy nodded.

“Do you know how old he is?”

Luffy nodded again.

“I’m running out of yes or no questions. Take a bite of the apple and answer our question.”

 

Luffy took a big bite out of the apple and quickly chewed.

“What do you mean when you said you had to meet his friends first?”

“Torao said he still had to think about if he was ready to meet me but his friends, Shachi and Penguin got my number by going through his phone and contacted me. They said they wanted to find out ‘what my intentions’ were.” He answered while chewing. He noticed a few bites of apple landed on Sabo. His brother wasn’t deterred.

“So you met them?”

“Yeah, I told them to meet me at Sanjis restaurant. So I wouldn’t be alone if something did go wrong, you know? I’m trusting, not stupid!”

Sabo clapped him on the shoulder. “I’m very proud of you for that.”

“Thanks!”

“But I’m still disappointed that you lied to us about it.”

“What Sabo said.” Ace agreed.

 

“I’m sorry…” Luffy mumbled.

“It’s alright Lu, we’re not mad anymore.” Sabo patted his head before pulling him into a hug.

“So you and your friends already met him, right? What’s he like?” Ace wanted to know.

Luffy grinned. “He’s really cool! He’s studying to be a surgeon and he has the fluffiest cat ever, but I still haven’t met the cat in person, and he can seem a bit mean and grumpy but he really isn’t! And I like him a lot!” At the last part he felt himself blush a little, but he just couldn’t help himself. Ace looked pacified while Sabo suddenly looked even more alarmed.

“Well, as long as you’re making sure nothing bad happens to you.” Ace told him.

 

“Hey Lu?” Sabo said in a suspicious calm voice. “When you say you really like Torao, you mean as a friend, right?” He gave him a very intense look. “Right?!”

Luffy blinked. “No. I want him to be my boyfriend. But he doesn’t know that yet, I’m working on it.”

Ace, who had also started to eat an apple, chocked. Both Luffy and Sabo started frantically thumping Ace on the back until the other seemed to be able to breathe again. His first breath was used to wheeze out the words: “You want him to be your what?!”

 

“I want Torao to be my boyfriend.” Sabo clutched his heart at that. Ace put a hand on Sabos shoulder to support himself. It seemed he still had trouble getting air because he was breathing very hard.

“Do you really think that is the best idea Lu?” Sabo asked. “Of course I do!” Luffy was almost offended. When had he ever done anything that wasn’t a good idea?

 

(He ignored the voice in his head that sounded like a combination of all of his friends who yelled: ALWAYS! He didn’t need that kind of criticism)

 

“Right. Ok. What was his full name again?” Sabo looked kind of scary with that grin.

“Ähm… I don’t remember.”

“Think reeeally hard for me.”

Luffy took out his phone and scrolled through his messages with Torao until he found the name. He copied it and sent it to Sabo. “There, done.”

“Thank you. Now if you’d excuse us. Ace and I still have… an errand to run.” With that Sabo tucked Ace up from the couch, waved cheerfully at Luffy and promptly left.

 

Huh. That went way better than he expected!

 

Torao:

(20:03) **I survived!**

(20:03) _Congrats I guess_

(20:04) **:D :D :D**

(20:04) **what time should I come over tomorrow?**

(20:05) _How about you come over for lunch and we order some take-out? That way I can get some studying done and you have an excuse to eat a literal mountain of food._

 

Torao was just the best. And because Nami told him to do so (she had to be right at some point!) he added:

 

(20:05) **it’s a date!**


	10. Cats & Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! First of all: Writing romance is SO hard. Kudos to everyone out there who does it. I tried my best and I hope you enjoy it!  
> Lots of Love xxx

Luffy is **bold**

Law is _italics_

Everyone else is regular

 

 

**25/06/2019 // Saturday**

 

Strawhat:

(06:05) _Cold weather improves human memory and concentration._

 

(08:12) **morning torao :D is this your way of telling me it’s cold in your apartment?**

(08:12) _Got it in one. I’m a little proud of you._

(08:13) **:D :D :D**

(08:13) **do you want me to bring you your coffee?**

(08:13) _I will never say no to a coffee delivery service_

(08:14) _But I’m not sending you a picture of Bepo today_

(08:14) **that’s fine :D I can finally see him in person**

(08:14) **I’m very excited**

(08:15) _When are you ever not excited by something?_

(08:15) **:P :P :P**

(08:16) **go and do your boring studies**

(08:16) **I’ll see you later**

(08:17) _They’re not boring_

 

Zoro:

(09:10) **you’re not meeting torao today, right???**

(09:11) no. why?

(09:11) **just making sure**

(09:11) **I don’t want him running out on me AGAIN**

(09:12) none of that was my fault

(09:12) **I know**

(09:12) **like I said, just making sure**

(09:13) you planning to do something?

(09:13) **maybe**

(09:13) **I’ll see how it goes :D**

(09:14) nice

(09:14) **:D :D :D**

 

Robin:

(10:30) **robin :D**

(10:31) **can you make toraos coffee a to-go-cup so I can take it with me today?**

(10:31) Of course, it will be my pleasure

(10:31) **thanks :D**

(10:32) **I’ll be there around 12**

 

Mass text from Nami to the Strawhats (Excluding Luffy):

(11:30) The hour approaches: Luffy is visiting Torao at home! Or as I like to call it: The third date! Anyone wants to place any bets?

 

Robin:

(11:31) 10$ on Luffy making his move today

 

Zoro:

(11:31) 10$ on Luffy making his move today

 

Franky:

(11:31) Luffy-bro will definitely make his move today. 10$

 

Usopp:

(11:35) Law’s not going to know what hit him. 10$ on Luffy

 

Sanji:

(11:36) The way the both of them looked at each other? For sure something’s going to happen. 10$ on Luffy. Btw my dear Nami, please feel free to visit me at work whenever you want! <3

 

Chopper:

(11:36) It’s not nice to bet on people!

(11:38) 10$ on Luffy though

 

Brook:

(10:39) Yohohohoho! Young love is something beautiful! 10$ on Luffy!

 

Nami:

(10:40) On the one hand it warms my heart that all of you have such confidence in our little menace. On the other hand: All of you are boring! I need someone to bet against Luffy or no one wins!

 

Robin:

(10:41) We all know better than to underestimate our captains charm and determination

 

Strawhat:

(11:45) **I got your coffee :D**

(11:46) _Excellent. Please don’t drop it_

(11:46) **I’ll be there in 15 minutes**

 

Law wasn’t nervous. He wasn’t. Really.

( _Maybe his nerves would go away if he told this to himself often enough_ ).

 

He was just jittery because of his lack of sleep.

( _His body had operated on less sleep than this before and it had never been a problem. His lack of sleep had never been because of a boy though_ ).

 

And of course he hadn’t had enough coffee today.

( _Oh god, thinking about coffee let to thinking about Luffy bringing him his coffee_ ).

 

It wasn’t because of his… date.

( _Why had Luffy called it a date? Did he just use the common phrase? Did he mean it as a date-date? Did Law want it to bet a date-date?)._

 

A soft ‘meow’ and the feeling of something soft touching his legs made him look down. Bepo weaved through his legs before sitting down on his foot and looking up at him. He let out another soft ‘meow’.

“You’re right Bepo. No need to worry myself to death. It’s not as if this is the first time we see each other.”

‘Meow’

“I’m not panicking. And I’m not in denial.”

‘Meow’

“Why would he call it a date if this wasn’t a date? What do you think?”

‘Meow’

“I can’t just ask him. What if he says no? And I don’t even know if I want it to be a date.”

‘Meow’

“I’m not in denial!”

 

His heated argument with his cat was disrupted by the insistent ringing of the doorbell, as if someone was just pushing the button down and not letting go. In some kind of wide-eyed shock state Law could do nothing at stare at his door. The ringing did not stop. Law did not move.

Bepo, probably anxious because of the loud noise, dug his claws into Laws foot.

 

That was enough to get his attention. Cursing like a sailor he hurried to the door and pushed the button to open it. He looked down towards Bepo who was rubbing himself against his legs as if wanting to apologize for clawing him. “Ok, maybe you’re right and I am in denial.” He admitted before bending down and petting his cat. That always helped to calm him down.

 

In that moment his phone gave off a chime.

 

Strawhat:

(12:01) **This building is huge! Which floor are you on???**

(12:01) _I’m on the sixth floor. The apartment all the way down from the elevator_

(12:01) **Ok :D**

 

“No turning back now Bepo.” He murmured. A few minutes later there was an excited pounding at his door. He righted himself, shook his head once to clear it and opened the door. The grin that greeted him was blinding and for a second Law forgot why he was even nervous to begin with. A small smile made its way on his face and he opened the door wider to let Luffy in.

‘ _This_ ’ He reminded himself. ‘ _This is why I’m even letting him in the first place and why I want it to be a date_.’

 

“Where is he?!” was the first thing out of Luffys mouth. He pushed Laws coffee into his hands and looked around excitedly. The smile on Laws face morphed itself into a smirk. “Why, hello to you too Strawhat-ya, I’m glad to see you too.”

“Oh! Hi Torao!” And with that he was pulled into a quick hug. Before he could even process this beyond _warm, soft, safe_ or even hug back, Luffy had already let go of him and looked around again. “You know I’m always glad to see you, but I really want toooOOOOOOO! Oh my god, look at youuuuuuuu!” And with that he dropped down onto the floor on his stomach and looked at a slightly startled Bepo, who had appeared from the living room.

 

Law was still blinking like an idiot, trying to will away the blush that threatened to take up a permanent residence on his face and could stare as Luffy robbed his way over to his cat.

“Aren’t you the fluffiest boy I’ve ever seen?” he said when he was only 3 to 4 foot away.

A soft ‘Meow’ was his answer, because was god damn polite and answered when spoken too, thank you very much.

Luffy let out a soft gasp. “He answered me Torao!”

 

Law let out a snort. “He does more than that.” Slowly he slid down, until he sat next to Luffy on the floor. “Bepo.” He said softly. His cats’ ears perked up a little before he ever so slowly walked around Luffy and over to Law. Luffy watched this with an excited grin, never moving a muscle as not to scare the cat. After taking a sip from his coffee (delicious as always) he placed the cup next to him before picking Bepo up and placing him on his lap.

 

“You can pet him if you want to. He’s a bit shy with new people, but I think he’ll warm up to you quickly. But I’m warning you only once: If you’re mean to my cat there will be hell to pay.”

“Torao!” Luffy looked up at him with an almost comical hurt expression. “I would never!”

“I figured as much, it’s just the principle of things.”

 

Slowly Luffy inched his fingers into the soft fur on Bepos back and started to pet him. His cat almost immediately started to purr, because he was easy like that. Luffy was clearly delighted. Law shifted a bit of his weight and dropped Bepo over onto Luffys lap. “Here, enjoy this cat while I enjoy my coffee.” He said before picking up his cup again and leaned back against his wall.

 

After a few seconds Luffy started literally cooing at Bepo.

“Who’s the cutest cat on the planet?”

‘Meow’

“Yes you are! Argh, I could cuddle you forever!”

‘Meow’

“And you even answer me! You are such a good cat! The best cat ever!”

‘Meow’

“Urgh, stop looking at me like that! Torao! Do you have any treats I can give him?”

 

Law lowered his hand, which he had used to hide his grin. “No.” An affronted gasp was his answer. “You have no treats?!” “No, I do. But I’m not giving you any because I just know you are going to spoil him rotten and he’s already overweight enough from Shachi, Penguin and my father overfeeding him.”

Luffy looked back down at Bepo. “He’s right you know. I would spoil you rotten, but you deserve all the treats. I mean look at you!”

‘Meow’

Luffy let out an unintelligible sound and buried his face in Bepos fur. Law couldn’t help himself and burst out laughing. When he got himself back under control he looked back up at Luffy, still chuckling. The left-over laughter died in his throat at the _look_ Luffy was giving him. As if seeing Law laugh was the best thing ever and he never wanted to move from his spot at Laws side. The look made a warm feeling creep up into his cheek and he knew he was blushing, but he couldn’t look away.

 

“Uwah, your laugh is so great Torao! I want to hear it all the time!” Luffy grinned at him while he hugged Bepo even tighter to his chest. Law felt his heart skip a beat. He cleared his throat and averted his eyes. “Aren’t you hungry? We should order some food.” Because if Law learned one thing about Luffy, it was that food was a fool proof way to divert his attention.

Luffys face brightened and he jumped up, Bepo still clutched to his chest. “Yes, let’s!”

 

Law climbed to his feet and mentioned to Luffy to follow him into the kitchen. After the lengthy debate on just where and what to order they decided to pull up Netflix and browse the selection until their food arrived. Law was delighted to find out that Luffy liked Horror movies a lot, so they started to compare their favourites. That conversation moved to thrash movies like Sharknado and soon they were in a heated debate on just how dangerous an actual ‘sharknado’ would even be.

 

They were interrupted when their food arrived. The delivery guy gave both of them a kind of apprehensive look as he handed over the literal mountain of fast food to them. They moved their feast over to the coffee table in the living room and Law put on a random movie as background noise. Bepo, Law noticed, hadn’t left Luffys side since the food has arrived and he suspected he knew why, but he chose to ignore it for now. He was in a good mood after all and sometimes it was alright to let his cat get spoiled.

 

After the last bit of food had been demolished a kind of tired silence filled the room and both of them leaned back into the couch and mindlessly watched the TV. Bepo had curled up in Laws lap and he was running his fingers through his soft fur. Luffy inched closer until he was pressed into Law side and started petting the cat too. Law tensed up for a second but relaxed into the contact and found he actually enjoyed being this close to Luffy.

 

They stayed that way for a bit, while in the background some mediocre actress was screaming while being brutally murdered. “That’s stupid.” Luffy mumbled. “She shouldn’t have run like that. I would’ve taken one of the wooden beams and beat that killer over the head.” Law let out a snort, which almost made Bepo slide down from his lap. He made his displeasure known by digging in his claws. “Of course you would.”

 

“This is nice…” Luffy continued after a few minutes. When Law made a quizzical sound in the back of his throat, Luffy laid his head on Laws shoulder and said: “This. I like being like this with Torao.” Law felt his face heating up again. Ever so slowly he moved his head until it rested on top of Luffys. “I like being like this with you too.” He answered in a low-voice. Against his shoulder he could feel Luffys face stretching into a smile. Both of their hands, which were still partly buried in Bepos fur moved closer to each other until they were intertwining their fingers.

 

Law didn’t think he had ever felt like such a sap ever in his life.

It was kind of great ( _of course he would never, ever, not even under torture admit to that fact_ ).

 

“Hey Torao?”

“Hmm?”

“Is this a date? Are we dating?” And with just that Laws anxiety levels were rising again. He cleared his throat again. “I mean… do you want us too?” Good reaction, turn the question around again. That gave him time to think about his own answer.

“I want this to be a date. I want to be your boyfriend, but only if you want me to be.” Luffy hadn’t removed his head from Laws shoulder and was looking up at him now, clearly waiting for his input.

 

“I’m really messed up. I have a lot of baggage. And my family is a nightmare. I’m pretty sure you could do better than me.”

“Nah.” That was a hard point to argue with.

“Do you want to be my boyfriend or not Torao?” And there really was only one answer he could give if he was really honest with himself.

“Yes.”

Luffy grinned and pulled him into a hug. Bepo, clearly displeased that his nap was interrupted, wiggled himself out form where he was trapped between them and left the room. Law tentatively hugged him back.

 

“Hey Torao?”

“Yes?” He wasn’t sure he could handle any more questions right now.

Luffy looked up at him with a mischievous grin. “Kiss me!”

And Law? He couldn’t do anything but say:

“Don’t order me around idiot.”

And then he leaned in.

 

It really did make a difference if you liked the person. Seemed as if all those romance novels did have a point.


	11. Concerned brothers & Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! This was a tough one because I'm Kind of iin a slump Right now. I don't know how I want to finish this and I'm trying a lot of different Things for Inspiration and just to find a Fitting ending. But worry not, I'll not abandon this Story!  
> Lots of Love xxx

Luffy is **bold**

Law is _italics_

Everyone else is regular

 

 

**25/06/2019 // Saturday**

 

Strawhat:

(20:45) **I’m home :D you can stop worrying**

(20:46) _I wasn’t worried_

(20:46) **uhu**

(20:47) _Go away, I need to study_

(20:47) **I already left torao, keep up**

(20:47) _Stop distracting me. How can you even do that long-distance?_

(20:48) **you could just stop answering :D**

(20:48) _It seems I’ve become incapable of ignoring you_

(20:48) **yay :D**

 

Nami:

(23:24) are you home again?

(23:24) **yup :D**

(23:24) did you have a good time?

(23:25) **yup :D**

(23:25) good

(23:25) nice

(23:25) **yup x3**

(23:26) anything you want to tell me?

(23:26) **about what?**

(23:26) I don’t know

(23:26) stuff

(23:27) maybe torao

(23:27) **oh!**

(23:27) **yeah :D**

(23:27) **I have a boyfriend now :D :D :D**

(23:28) I KNEW IT

(23:28) **???**

(23:28) **if you knew it why did you want me to tell you**

(23:29) forget it, it’s not important

(23:29) well done Luffy! I’m proud of you

(23:29) **thanks I guess? :D**

 

**26/06/2019 // Sunday**

 

Strawhat:

(06:05) _Only four percent of the brain’s cells work and the remaining cells are kept in reserve._

 

(08:10) **I think it’s even les this early on a SUNDAY**

(08:10) **go back to sleep torao**

(08:10) _No_

 

(08:30) **I take it you fell back asleep then**

 

(10:02) **I did**

(10:02) **I take it you didn’t :D**

(10:03) _Indeed I did not. I was very productive in my studies_

(10:03) **tomorrow is that big test of yours, right?**

(10:03) _Yes_

(10:03) **you nervous?**

(10:04) _No_

(10:04) _But Penguin and Shachi are. They’re sitting on my couch and are furiously reading the notes I took in class_

(10:04) _Seeing their panic gives me a warm, fuzzy feeling_

(10:04) **you’re so weird :D :D :D**

(10:05) _Well, you kissed me. What does that make you?_

(10:05) **happy <3 <3 <3**

(10:05) _shut up_

(10:05) **awwwwwww torao, don’t be embarrassed**

(10:06) _I’m not_

(10:06) **I bet you’re happy too**

(10:06) _I’m never happy_

(10:07) **hmmmm, less grumpy then? :D**

(10:07) _Maybe_

(10:07) _I need to go; someone is screaming at me that they can’t read my ‘shitty handwriting’_

(10:08) _I’m going to be a doctor, my handwriting needs to look the part_

(10:08) **XD XD XD**

 

Zoro:

(12:03) I’m suffering and it’s your fault

(12:03) _Please elaborate more_

(12:03) luffy

(12:04) _I’m still confused_

(12:04) he’s practically radiating happiness

(12:04) I feel it’s this close to punching me in the face

(12:04) it’s revolting

(12:04) _that’s a big word_

(12:05) I’m going to punch YOU in your face

(12:05) I’m blaming you for my misery

(12:05) _Well_

(12:05) _I’m not sorry_

(12:06) ass

 

Strawhat:

(12:06) _Zoro seems unhappy_

(12:06) _What did you do?_

(12:07) **nothing**

(12:07) _Somehow, I don’t believe that_

(12:07) **:P :P :P**

(12:07) _if he’s in a bad mood while training with me I’m blaming you_

(12:08) _And I’m going to make you suffer the consequences_

(12:08) **there’s nothing you can do to me :D**

(12:08) _No Bepo_

(12:08) **O.O**

(12:09) _And no kisses_

(12:09) **O.O!!!!!!!!**

(12:09) **I’ll be good**

(12:09) _That’s what I thought_

 

Zoro:

(12:10) _I tried my best_

(12:10) you. I respect you

 

Strawhat:

(12:30) _[Image attached]_

(12:30) _Thanks for the coffee_

(12:30) **x3 x3 x3**

 

(12:45) _I think I’m being paranoid_

(12:45) **why?**

(12:45) _I have the feeling I’m being followed_

(12:45) _It’s like this weird itch in my neck, but whenever I turn around no one’s there_

(12:46) **that’s weird**

(12:46) _I mean I always think the world’s out to get me, but today it’s extreme_

(12:46) **why would you think that???**

(12:47) _Years and years of personal experience_

(12:47) **awwwwww torao, don’t be so gloomy :D**

(12:47) _I’m not gloomy, I’m realistic_

(12:48) **do you want me to come over? I can protect you :D**

(12:48) _More like distract me you mean_

(12:48) **well yeah, that too :D**

(12:48) **and I wanna see you and bepo :D**

(12:49) _And I wouldn’t want to deny Bepo his visitors, now would I?_

(12:49) **:D :D :D**

(12:49) **I DO wanna see him :D and you**

(12:49) **mostly you though**

(12:50) **after cat cuddles of course**

(12:50) _Of course_

(12:50) _I’ll finish up with dumb &dumber at around 4 PM, you can come over after if you want._

(12:50) **don’t you want me to meet your friends torao?**

(12:51) _You already met my friends. Before you met me even._

(12:51) _I am not in the mood for dumb questions and teasing today_

(12:51) _And I don’t want to share_

(12:51) **< 3 <3 <3**

 

Luffy was grinning at his phone. He could see Torao again today! He was really excited! Next to him Zoro groaned before asking: “What is it now? Stop looking at you phone and concentrate on the game!” Luffy looked up with wide eyes. His screen was blinking bright red and read ‘GAME OVER’. He snickered. “Sorry Zoro!” Obviously annoyed, Zoro put down the controller. “Do you know when we saved the last time?”

“Nope!” Luffy restarted the game and the last save file loaded. “Outside the temple of Doom.”

Another groan louder this time.

 

“That was an hour ago!” He stood up. “I’m getting some booze and then we’re doing this again, properly this time. So, get you shit together until I come back.” He turned around and wandered into the kitchen. Luffy shouted after him: “But Torao said someone was following him! I needed to answer that!”

“Law can take care of himself; he doesn’t need a babysitter!” He heard several bottles clinking together. “You want anything?!”

“Ice cream!”

 

After a short while Zoro came back, the arms full with booze and a giant ceramic bowl filled to the brim with different kinds of ice cream. Luffy grinned again. Zoro was the best best friend ever!

They had been playing for about half an hour again before the door to their apartment slammed open and Ace and Sabo stormed in.

“Luffy! We need to talk to you!”

“Not now! I’m busy!”

Ace stepped in front of the TV. “But it’s urgent!”

“Ace, move!” Luffy threw a pillow at him, which was easily caught. The Tv made a sag trumpet sound and the screen was once again flashing red with ‘GAME OVER’.

 

“God damnit!” Zoro cursed. “And we didn’t save AGAIN!”

“Perfect. That means you can listen to us!” Sabo interrupted the cursing cheerfully. “We need to talk about your new friend Luffy.”

“Torao’s not my friend.” At his answer both of his brothers brightened. “He’s my boyfriend!” He continued in a proud voice. Luffy thought it was quite the accomplishment, since Torao didn’t really like people all that much. Both of their faces fell again and drained of all colour, which considering Luffy thought was rude.

“What are your faces doing?! That’s rude you know!”

Ace grabbed him by the shoulders and started to shake him lightly. “Luffy, you can’t date him!”

“W-w-w-h-h-h-y-y-y-n-n-n-o-o-o-t-t-t?!” He managed to get out between his brother shaking him with more and more force.

 

“This is way!” And with a dramatic flourish Sabo pulled out a thick folder and let it fall down onto the couch table with a resounding ‘thump’. Ace let go of him and ran back into the hall. He returned pulling a whiteboard behind him. “Where the fuck did you get that? And how did it get here?” Zoro wanted to know, slightly confused. He was used to the antics of Luffys family, but sometimes the still managed to surprise him Luffy thought that was a good thing. If you couldn’t be surprised anymore life would be horrible boring and dull.

“Exhibit A!” Sabo said as a pinned a couple of photos on the whiteboard. “I’m calling Nami. She would hate to miss this.” Zoro said after taking a look at the photos and pulled out his cell phone. On every picture was a different part of Torao where he was tattooed. “Wow! That’s a lot of tattoos!” Luffy said impressed. He hadn’t seen even half of them yet! And where those chest and back tattoos?! Interesting. But…

 

“How did you get those photos?” He wanted to know. “That’s not important right now!” Sabo said. “The only important thing is that he was more tattoos then some people in a gang. And the tattoos on his hands spell death. Death Luffy!” Luffy didn’t see the problem.

“But Ace has tattoos too!”

“On to Exhibit B!” Sabo ignored his interjection and pulled out the next couple of photos. They showed Law while he walked down a street, a bag slung over his shoulder. On his t-shirt and his knuckles were clear traces of blood. “Look at him! He’s covered in blood! What is he doing in his free time?! Murdering people?!”

“Hehe, I remember that day. That was fun.” Zoro said. Sabo and Ace turned to him as one. “And what do you know about this?!” A little taken aback Zoro leaned back a little. “Ähh, that happened while training a week or so ago. We were a bit more… rowdy than normal and things got… messy.” Luffy threw his head back and laughed. “Was that the day where you broke that other guys nose?” Zoro grinned in response. “Yup. That was fun.”

“Awesome!”

 

Zoro turned back to Ace and Sabo. “How did you get a picture of this? You didn’t even know about him by then.”

“Not important!” Ace told them.

“Exhibit C!” The next set of photos were put up on the whiteboard. It was a shot of Law in a very expensive looking suit. On one picture he was walking next to two tall, blond man which were both wearing kinda ridiculous feather coats on top of their suits. On the next one he was wearing a sneer on his face while talking to a sleazy looking guy with a scar across his face. And on the last one he was talking to what looked like… Sanji?

 

“Did you know that your Torao is part of the Donquixote family? This guy over here” And Sabo pointed at the tall, blond man wearing the pink feathers “is Doflamingo! He’s as shady as they come. And this guy over here” Now he was pointing at the guy with a scar over his face” is Sir Crocodile. The mafia boss!”

“Ah!” Luffy said and hit his fist into his other hand. “That must be the sleazy boyfriend he doesn’t like!”

“Yes, the sleazy- what?!”

“Yeah, I know all about them. He was adopted by the other tall guy, Cora-san. He’s with the police, like Grandpa.” Ace and Sabo looked at each other. “He told you that his family is full of criminals?” Luffy nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah! They annoy him most of the times. His uncle wants him to take over the company but Law and his dad just want him to be a surgeon.” He started to frown. “He better let Torao be a surgeon or I’ll beat him up!”

“Sounds like fun. I’ll help.” Zoro said. “But more importantly: Why is the cook at this party? Do they know each other too?!”

“OOhhh, you’re right! We should ask them!”

“Damn bastards, keeping secrets from us.” Zoro grumbled before opening another can of beer.

 

“Is none of you two concerned about his family being full of criminals?!” Sabo asked desperately. Luffy looked at him. “Sabo if we listened to Garp and Smokey we would all be criminals too! And Dadan too! And dad! And old guy Whitebeard and Marco and-”

“That’s not important! We’re discussing Law, not us!” Ace yelled.

“You two need to calm down. Just let him be, you can’t stop him either way.” Zoro advised the two fuming men. Luffy nodded along with him. “I’ll do what I want! And what I want is Torao! Speaking of, I need to go or I’ll be late.” He stood up and went to grab his backpack. “We can finish the game later Zoro.”

“Ask the beanpole how he knows the cook!” Zoro reminded him. “Sure, I’ll do that. See you later, Ace, Sabo!”

 

“We’re not done here!” Both of them said simultaneously, but Luffy was already out of the door.


End file.
